Fate's Unwanted Doll
by Ghosthly Shadow
Summary: Harry and Draco become caught in a little tossle between a Fate and a being of pure energy. And through this they discover the history of magic and each other. Too bad said Fate has decided to kill Harry for unknown reasons. HD RB HT
1. Emotions Are My Downfall

Wee, I have a new story, under the category of Harry Potter, go me. Anyways, this is shonen-ai Drarry(Draco/Harry). There's a useless key that I just added in for no reason:

o o: Different Time.

Same Place

x x- Same Time

X- Different Place

* * *

Ron opened the compartment door and stepped in, Hermoine right behind him. He spotted Harry sitting on his own, looking out the window.

"Harry, pal. How you-" Ron stopped when he got the full view of his friend.

Harry had turned around to face the person who had called him. His hair had fallen past his shoulders, framing his now thinner face. But what had caught Ron was his eyes, those usual full-of-life orbs were now dull lifeless eyes, no emotion whatsoever in them.

Hermoine rushed past Ron, gasped, and sat in front of Harry.

"Harry, you alright? You look a little down," Hermoine asked concerned.

"A little?" Ron sat down beside Hermoine.

Harry didn't reply but instead turned around and continued studying the passing landscape.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with Harry," Hermoine whispered.

"I don't know, he didn't come to The Burrow and he didn't reply to any of my letters," replied Ron

"He didn't reply to mine either," she sighed, " do you think it has something to do with Sirius' death?"

"I think-" Ron was cut off when the door to the compartment flew open and in came in Draco Malfoy walked in, Pansy Parkinson, Crabble, and Goyle shadowing him.

"Well if it isn't the Golden Trio," Draco sneered, cynicism laced into his voice.

"Shove off, Ferret" Ron said, looking away.

"Why should I listen to a blood traitor, Weasel?" Ron's ears turned red, he slammed the window with his fist and stood up.

"Ooo, I'm so scared. What the weasel gonna do." Draco laughed, "Mudblood, better tell your boyfriend to cool down before I do it for him,"

Hermoine flinched, Ron's hand flew beneath his robes.

"Stop it," a small yet mesmerising voice instructed.

Every eye turned to Harry, who slowly turned towards Draco Malfoy.

"Please leave," Harry said again, eyes landing on Draco whose pale skin turned pink.

Harry didn't speak again, he turned around to face the window. Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe turned and started for the door. Draco still stood there, looking at the Boy-Who-Lived with a kind of sorry, pitiful look. Harry turned around to face Draco. Their eyes locked and for a single moment the emotion returned to Harry's eyes. A light blush slowly crept across Harry's face who immediately turned to inspect the moving landscape. Draco turned around and literally ran out of the compartment.

"Well that was weird," Hermoine said.

oXo

"And welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said raising his goblet.

A cheer rang through the Great Hall, excluding Harry.

"It's so cool you know. We're in Sixth Year. One more year to go in Hogwarts." Ron said with food still in his mouth.

"Yes, it's nice, but all the studying we have to do for the exams. And stop talking while eating," Hermoine replied.

"You should feel right at home, Moine" Ron laughed.

Hermoine frowned at Ron, then turned to Harry.

"Harry you should eat something, it's a feast. And I know for a fact that normally you and Ron would stuff your faces full."

Harry didn't reply nor did he eat. He just started straight at… well nothing, he just started at nothing. Then he turned his head to the Slytherin table and his eyes filled up with a deep longing.

Then Harry got up and left the Great Hall

oXo

"Have any of you seen Harry anytime?" asked Ron as he came into the Gryffindor dorm.

"Nope," replied Dean and Seamus in unison.

"I haven't seen him either," Neville said.

"Where could he be?" Ron said to no one.

xOx

Harry looked out at the lake, emptying his head of feelings and thoughts. Emotion slowly returned to his eyes.

"So peaceful," he said to himself, "so serene, so beautiful"

He crouched and touched the water, smiling at the coolness. The wind blew softly. He stood up. Harry closed his eyes and took in the calming scent of the lake.

His hair whipped across his face. The moonlight draped around Harry's silent figure, bringing out his femininity. His frail frame, small statue, his slim body.

"I wish I could tell Ron and Hermoine about this place," he sighed, "I wish he were here with me."

He raised his head tot eh moon, took a deep breath, and moved his arms upwards. The grass moved as if parting. And up rose numerous species of flowers, but all were beautiful.

oXo

"Harry, where were you last night?" Ron said as he spotted Harry eating at the Gryffindor table

Harry didn't reply.

Ron was about to ask again when Hermoine, from her seat next to Harry, said,

"Don't try, I asked the same thing but he just blanked me,"

Ron sat on the other side of Harry.

"Harry what the hell is wrong with you, at least you're eating but could you like talk to us."

Harry still didn't reply. Ron got up to leave.

"I don't wanna talk," the same soft voice that they'd had heard once, on the train, "it hurts" the voice was Harry's. Ron hastily sat back down.

"What do you mean it hurts? You got a sore throat?" Hermoine replied.

Harry smiled, "No, talking hurts my mind," he stood up, "Potion class starts soon, we don't wanna be late.

Hermoine sat there, contemplating what Harry had just said, there was no possible way in which talking would hurt a wizard's mind, or was there. Later she'd go to the library. She stood up and followed Harry.

"At least he's talking to us, " she said to her boyfriend.

Ron nodded in reply.

Ron opened the door tot eh potions room, allowing Hermoine and Harry into the class then he followed.

"Late for lessons are we? Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said knowing well that the trio were right on time.

Ron started to speak but Harry stopped him,

"That's nice Sir." Harry walked over to an empty seat and motioned for his two friends to come sit next to him, leaving everyone in the room stunned and silent.

Normally Harry would say something like "but Sir, we were right on time," etc. Never before had Harry just left it like that, but at least it shaved off some of Snape's ego.

Onto other pressing matters. Today you'll be making Memory Restoration potion. The potion when used with the appropriate conduct restores a persons memory, but it only last a short time."

Neville slowly raised his arm.

"Yes Longbottom?"

"Why exactly are we making this potion, I mean we don't even have a parson who has memory lose and from whom we need valuable information."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for asking such a ridiculous question. Well you see, Longbottom," Snape spoke with intolerance, " the potion is mainly used by Aurors to get information, but none of you have what it takes to be an Auror, fine maybe a Slytherin or two, so I shouldn't really be teaching this to you."

"You'll be working in pairs and after that I'll give you the instructions. Granger and Weasley. Zabini and Longbottom…."

Snape went on and on…

"… Goyle and Patil. Finnigan and Thomas." Snape stopped, looking at the two remaining students, "Potter and Malfoy,"

Apologetic and sorrowful looks were directed at Harry. Eyebrows and coughs were the response of the Slyterins.

"Sir, I don't think that would be such a good idea," Draco said.

"Well Malfoy, you two have to be together for there's simply no one to work with," Snape replied not thinking about how much Draco would be affected by what he said next.

"It seems I forgot about you," Snape looked up, speaking without remorse nor regret.

Eyes widened and jaws went slack at what Draco's godfather has just said. The only persons who were unaffected by this was Draco, who could not afford to show his hurt, for it would make him look soft. The other person was Harry whose reason wasn't personal nor did it have anything to do with his image but all the same Harry didn't want to share it with anyone.

Snape stood up from his desk and stood in front of the class.

"Now turn to page 94 in your Potions books and –" Snape looked up, "yes Miss Granger?"

"But I thought that that was the Emotion Altering Potion, a potion used to change peoples feelings, that's on that page?" Hermoine asked.

"I thought that I said "turn to page 94". Ten points from Gryffindor for not doing as instructed."

Hermoine groaned.

"Wall Granger if you have turned to the specified page I'll continue. Now look at the ingredients needed, few adjustments need to be made. Start to make notes now"

"Where it says "I Dragon's-Bane" you'll need two not one. After mixing in the grimpond salt, put in Hadeshorn root and stir four times. Four times not less nor more, if stirred less than four times the potion will give one a concussion, while if stirred more than four times you get amnesia.

"Also instead of Adderman's heart, I want you to put in one seed of black poppy, just one for black poppy seeds are very, very explosive. Add, after the black poppy, myesdraron flower, a blue and cream flower with five petals in all.

"If all the instructions are followed correctly, there should be a cyan coloured liquid in your cauldrons. Then I shall explain what to do next."

Snape walked back to desk and sat back down. Normally he would walk around the classroom, making unwanted comments about a person's potions.

Something was right about Snape. First forgetting about his godchild, now this?

The class got on with their potions, working faster than normal since Snape didn't come to give each of them a random lecture.

Harry and Draco worked in silence. Occasionally students looked up and at them- they were at the back of the classroom. They ware a odd catching pair, not fighting or arguing as they normally did. They did not talk or look at each other. But what made them stand out was how good Draco and Harry looked together. They were opposites and opposites always almost looked good together. Everything about them was opposite. Draco's shoulder length white blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin and tall muscular frame contrasting from Harry's well-below-shoulder, over excessively dark hair, dull green eyes, his tanned skin and small slim body.

Pansy seemed almost jealous whenever she looked at the matching pair.

The class was quite and peaceful that morning, that is until Snape came around to inspect the potions.

Severus stood up from his chair and walked around the classroom, nodded at potions that were okay, frowning and making comments at potions gone wrong.

It had been a good lesson, Severus thought, most pupils had gotten the potion right, including Longbottom.

He moved towards his godchild's cauldron, but as he moved his robes got caught on Neville's ladle. Snape, thinking Longbottom was responsible for the slight increase in weight of his robes, turned. The peed at which he turned caused the robes to fly to Snape's back. And with it came the ladle. The spoon went flying through the air, emptying its contents in the process. It landed in Harry's cauldron, splashing cyan coloured liquid onto the face and hair of the unfortunate person standing in front of the cauldron. The person was Harry.

The boy would be alright, if he didn't swallow the potion and if the words that needed to be said weren't said, Snape thought again.

A cyan droplets of potion slid down Harry's nose and unto his red kissable lips and down his throat.

Nothing happened at first, then Harry's eyes grew blank and dilated. He clutched his head, pain was written all over his face. He then fell to his knees, groaning and screaming. Every eye in the class had been trained on Harry. He screamed and then slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The class was shocked and stunned for the second time that day. No one spoke. Snape came to his senses first.

"Draco take Potter to Pompfrey. I'll stay here to find out what caused that reaction in him."

Snape got out his wand from the midst of his dark robes. Draco bent to pick Harry up. The dark haired boy was quite light and fitted perfectly in Draco's arm. Draco walked towards the door.

Hermoine and Ron stood up to follow Harry.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Snape didn't even look up at the two.

"Well we're going with Harry," replied Ron.

"He is our friend, Sir." Hermoine added

"I clearly remember saying only Draco's name, not yours. Get back to your potions now"

Ron scowled.

Draco was already out the door. The Harry stirred but didn't wake. Draco looked down at the unconscious boy's face.

Harry's eyes were closed lightly. His bangs covered his forehead, obscuring his scar. His lips were slightly open, looking like an excessively cute 6 year old who wanted to suck on his finger. Any expression of pain had been wiped off his face so that he looked like he was asleep.

A thought flashed through Draco's mind. He looks so cute.

Draco immediately dismissed the thought.

Then the strangest thing happened. Harry, still sleeping, leant up and placed one around Draco's neck, the other was placed on Draco's chest, right on his heart and then he snuggled in close. Heat rushed to Draco's cheeks. Harry's waist had somehow found its way to the older boy's groin. Feeling blood rushing southwards Draco blushed even more.

Fortunately for him, the infirmary was just in front of him. He walked in. Madame Pompfrey saw him and motioned towards an empty bed. Draco walked towards it and placed Harry on the bed. He turned to out but something held him back. He turned. It was Harry. The sleeping boy had somehow gotten Draco's hand in his. The hand was cold.

"Well looks like someone doesn't want you to leave," Madame Pompfrey laughed.

Draco blushed. He seemed to be doing a lot more of that that he usually did.

"But I need to go."

"But he doesn't want you to go. stay for his sake."

The nurse walked off to go get something.

Draco looked back at Harry. Draco, using his free hand, brushed Harry's out-of-place bangs back into place.

He withdrew his hand as if he's just placed it in fire. What am I doing? The young Lord Malfoy-to-be asked himself. I'm not supposed to show tenderness towards Potter. The same Potter who stole the fame and glory that was right fully mine, not to mention he sent my father to Azkaban. Draco looked down at Harry's face. But he's so cute.

Draco's hand rose to cup Harry's cheek, as if on it's own accord. Draco caught himself. What's happening to me? Am I going soft? What kind of spell has Ha-Potter put on me?

He turned round to leave, forgetting that Harry was still holding his hand. Then, when he was stopped, he turned back again, leant down to meet Harry's face.

"Look Potter… let go of my hand. I have way more important stuff to do. And people will start making conclusions because I've stayed too long with you. Not that I care. Thing Is Potter, I care more about my reputation than I do someone whom I hate. So… so… please let go of my hand."

Have I stooped that low? No Malfoy should ever plead. Draco was thinking.

He had wanted to wrench Harry's hand away, but something had stopped him at that precise moment.

Harry let go of Draco's warm hand. He had somehow heard Draco.

Draco drew back and walked out of the infirmary, leaving a trail of sadness behind.

oOo

When Madame Pompfrey came back, all she found was an unconscious boy laying in a bed, tears running down his face.

* * *

Yea finished my first Harry Potter fic, woo. Hope you like it. RR nn. Next chapter will come up soon as I'm writing it in my note book right now. 


	2. The Wonderful Styx

I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. Nor have I updated my other story in a long time either. It's just well… I lost the notebook in which I wrote the draft in and I lost the original because I had to reboot my computer. So I'm afraid this chapter isn't going to be as good as the last one. But there is always that chance that is. And if this chapter's better then tell me please. I have a lot of work to do here in England. God I hate going to a grammar school. Oh and minor Slytherin bashing in this chapter, but no Draco bashing. I checked the last time I updated OMG I can't believe it's been 4 months. Gomen nasai.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Harry hadn't spoken, smiled or actually done anything for two weeks after the incident in potions class. His friends were deeply worried about him as was the rest of the school, excluding most of the Slytherin. Of course the school was also curious about why The-Boy-Who-Lived was behaving… behaving in a way that wasn't his usual behaviour. Had the Dark Lord finally invaded Potter's mind and left him a lifeless husk, his mind ravaged beyond compare? This was the question that had spread like wildfire through the corridors of Hogwarts. Typically the Slytherins had started the rumour but, surprisingly, not by Malfoy.

And then there the case of where did Harry frequently disappear to. Many Gryffindors, including Ron, had almost devoted themselves to finding where the elusive boy went. Ron also knew Harry always seemed to disappear without the aid of his invisibility cloak. Hermoine, Ron and Albus had countless times tried to ask Harry where he went but, the boy hadn't replied but, instead, stared at them with bewilderment or occasionally, just stare at them.It was this staring that scared the teachers, including Snape. It was rather unnerving when a 16-year-old teen starts staring at you whenever he was asked a question. All teachers had quit asking him questions because they knew the reply would be a scary stare. That is all teachers save Snape. The Slytherin master found Harry's behaviour not just curious but a challenge as well.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed not to come about what other people thought about his perplexing behaviour. This was so unlike the old Harry who would have accidentally destroyed half his dorm, with his magic, when he found that the Slytherins had been spreading rumours about him.

Then there was Draco. The blonde seeing Harry current state wasn't only inquisitive but angry, confused, sad and strangely concerned. Angry because he was confused, confused because he didn't know whether to be angry or sad for, or at, Potter. Sad because he was concerned for Harry and because he knew he was getting softer. Draco was concerned because… well he didn't know why he was concerned or why his feeling towards Harry Potter had changed.

"God, fucking Potter is at it again!" shouted Draco as he walked into the room.

Pansy Parkinson sighed. Draco always got like this whenever Potter was mentioned. And then he'd lose control of his magic, causing various irreplaceable objects in the room to explode. Draco usually didn't get worked up like this. He'd normally lift an eyebrow and make a random comment. Pansy wanted to find out what had suddenly changed in "Drakie-poo".

Pansy got up from her chair, walked over to Draco and looked up at him.

"Draco, there's no need to get angry at Potter. He isn't worth it." She walked him over to her chair and sat him down, sat down herself and placed his head on her laps.

"Oh Draconius. What's happened to you? You don't wanna have fun with me anymore." She ran her hand through his silk hair.

Draco raised his head up, "Nothing's happened to me. I've never wanted to have fun with you. And how many times have I told you never to call me by my full name?"

Pansy shook her head. Something was obviously wrong. Draco, being as stubborn as always, didn't want to admit it. She was about to reply when Zabini burst into the room.

"Potter's had one of his episodes again!" he shouted, oblivious to the fact that Draco was in a mood.

Pansy and Draco immediately knew what Blaise was talking about. Harry's episode was well known through the whole school, as was expected. In fact the whole school knew about the incident in the Potions dungeons the day after. Potter in the course of three weeks had only had 2 episodes (included the incident in Potions), so this "episode" was a little surprising.

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Why exactly would I care?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows in reply, " Well you know last time, in the Great Hall, when Potter had his episode thing he had one of those Custodia shields that only powerful wizards can conjure?"

"Yes we know, we were there," replied Pansy looking bored.

"Today he didn't have that shield on. So stupid Weasley thought that he could help his friend. And we thought he'd succeed. But as he touched Potter he got throw all the across the Great Hall. He had to be taken to Madame Pomfrey.

"Then Dumbledore – that old fool- tried to touch Potter but he also got thrown backwards, but only about 10 feet into the air. And the thing that was surprising was that Dumbledore had his shields up. Everyone's talking about how powerful Potter is."

"And again, why would I care about Potter?"

"Well you don't, I know that," Blaise replied with the smallest hint of sarcasm, "anyways, Longbottom told Dumbledore about what happened in Potions class 3-" insert groan from Draco- " weeks ago. He also added that you had taken Potter to the Infirmary without incident. So Dumbledore called for you."

Draco stood, with another groan, and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room.

xXx

" But Albus, Potter collapsed last time because he consumed some Memory restoration potion. That has nothing to do with this incident as we can see. For all we know the Dark Lord might be trying to invade his mind again and he's reacting to it. I don't want Draco to get hurt," Snape was arguing with Dumbledore.

"But Severus, there is a chance that Harry might be having these … black outs because of that potion. That shield he cast two weeks ago might have been the result of his magic protecting him while he was recuperating. I myself have done that before… but of course that was years ago. Are you sure that you're not objecting simply on the intent of protecting your godson?"

Severus narrowed his eyes; he despised this man. Dumbledore always took advantage of his knowledge on people. He was about to reply when the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open and in walked Draco, Parkinson and Zabini.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, I was just about to get someone to call you."

Draco walked up to the century old wizard. Dumbledore was by far taller than Draco making the blonde look up. Draco hated looking up.

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you mind answering some questions for me?"

Draco shook his head.

"Good. Now Draco would you mind telling me what happened in the Potions class three weeks ago."

Draco told him.

"Hmm… Draco would you mind going over to Harry?"

"But Profess–"

Dumbledore gave him a stare. Draco sighed and turned around. The Gryffindor table was empty as Dumbledore instructed them to move when Ron had been flung away.

He walked slowly, cautiously. He continued walking. Then as he passed an upturned plate the whole hall –excluding the teachers- gasped. It was at this point that Dumbledore had experienced some 'turbulence', he had had to bend forward as if walking through a blizzard. Draco raised an eyebrow. He continued walking. Few moments later the Hall erupted into whispers. Apparently at this point Dumbledore had been thrown into the air. Draco sneered, he could sense the surprise radiating from Dumbledore. He continued moving forwards until he reached Potter. Potter was in a foetal position. His hair – as unruly as ever- was softly billowing around his head even though there was no wind. Draco reached out and tentatively touched the boy. The Hall exploded with voices, including the voices of the student body. Draco bent and picked up the boy. Harry was cold, very cold.

Dumbledore and Snape 'casually' rushed over.

"Come boy, we have to get him to Poppy."

oXo

"Well, I've done my diagnosis on him but I'm not truly sure what is wrong with him." Madame Pomfrey looked at the unconscious boy solemnly, " the only thing I can say is the problem is to do with his mind. It seems to be falling apart, I think, I'm not sure."

"So what you're saying is that Potter is slowly going insane?" Snape asked.

"No, no, no." Pomfrey shook her head, "these… black outs are a way of 'stitching' some of the pieces of his mind back together. His magic is healing his mind in the most unusual way. It takes an enormous amount of magic for a wizard or witch to be able to 'stitch' his or her mind together again. The strangest thing is Harry's magic seems vast enough to hold Contego shield while stitch his mind together. It's even more amazing for that shield to be able to hold back a wizard such as you. Also Harry's magic is… how do I put it? Er… expanding. Harry's magic seems to be expanding. Growing bigger. At this point his magic overshadows your magic, Albus."

Albus frowned but there was a glint in his eye, " A Contego, you say. That's one of the most powerful protection shields there is. Hmm…"

Draco was clueless," Er, Professor, what is a Contego shield?"

Snape replied in the place of Albus who looked to be in deep thought.

"A Contego shield is a shield that is meant to deceive and protect. When a Contego is cast, wandlessly is the most effective way for it to be cast, there is no sign of it. Not even if Alistair's eye were to be used. Hence the deception, no witch or wizard can be aware of a Contego shield until it has its effects. A Contego is almost always impenetrable, depending on the power of the person who cast it, it shields from physical and magically attacks. Whenever a physical object comes in contact or in close proximate to the shield it is thrown away, the distance depends on how powerful the object is and how heavy it is. This was the case with Weasley and Albus. On the other hand when a spell or some form of magic touches the shield - only magic can touch the shield itself – the magic is either absorbed and transformed into the powerful sleeping spell Dormio or the magic simply rebounds on the caster, as is mostly the case nowadays. It takes an immensely powerful wizard to cast the shield. Even I can't cast it."

Draco looked unimpressed, thought he truly was, "So if it's such an impenetrable shield then how was I able to break through?"

Snape looked at him disapprovingly, " you didn't break through Draco. You were either 'let' through. Or Potter took down the shield."

"But why would Potter let down the shield for me. I mean what could I do for him."

"Do you think he had a choice in this, boy? Harry was unconscious. His magic let you through. His magic, for some reason, trusted you." Dumbledore suddenly broke in to Draco and Snape's conversation.

Draco was taken aback by Dumbledore sudden revelation. Snape frowned.

"Come Snape let's leave this place. I need to talk to you, alone." Dumbledore stood up to leave. Severus followed hesitantly.

A few moments Draco stood up and walked over to Harry.

"When you left I found him crying, you know."

Draco turned to Pomfrey, "What?"

"I don't know what you did to him to make him cry but I want you to apologise." Pomfrey turned around and walked into a separate part of the Infirmary.

As he looked down he became aware of some out of place bangs. He softly flipped Harry's hair into the right position. As he did so he noticed that some of the Memory Restoration potion had caused the tips of some of Harry's bangs to go blue. He smiled. The cyan tips somehow added to the cuteness of the overly cute boy. Draco was about to pat Harry's head – for some unconventional reason- when Harry opened his eyes. Draco stepped back. Harry sat up on the bed holding his head.

"Aw shit."

Draco coughed.

"Malfoy? What do you want? What? Do you want to make fun of my current predicament 'cause I'm-"

Draco cut him short, " I'm here to apologise… I think." In truth Draco had no idea why he was here, why he didn't leave after Severus.

Harry's eyes widened, " What?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow, obviously not wanting to repeat himself.

Harry understood, "For what?"

Draco breathed in, " For making you cry."

"Are you serious?"

"Whatever." Draco turned around to leave.

"Draco, wait," Harry's voice was softer, much like the voice he'd used on the train three weeks ago, " do… do you care more about your reputation- your image, than you do the people close to you? Those you love. Your ego stopped us from been friends."

Draco turned around surprised. He bit his lip and looked at the floor, " yes… yes I do," he said coldly.

He looked up and sneered, " I don't know why you're asking me this Potter. What? have those black outs of your taken a toll on your mind or something because it is none of your business. Seriously Potter what is wrong-" He stopped as he noticed tears falling off Harry's face.

"Potter…" Draco leant forwards and placed his arm on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shrugged him of and suddenly ran out of the Infirmary. Draco groaned.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I do anything right?"

He took off, running after Harry. As he ran he thought what Harry asked. Harry had been right. His ego had him act self-centred, muggle hating, megalomaniac like when he had first met Harry. He had wanted to be friends with Harry, from that first meeting in Hogsmeade. It would be nice to have such a famous friend. But he just had to go ruin everything by acting in a way a Malfoy should: self-centred and spoilt brat. When Harry had rejected his offer of friendship in front of everyone, he'd been angry and ashamed. He was determined to get his own back. That was what Malfoys did when they were wronged. So Draco, not wanting everyone to think of him as a sorry-excuse-for-a-Malfoy, had tormented Harry. He'd made his life hell. At first he'd planned to stop after first year but seeing most of the Slytherins cheer him on as he abused Potter made tormenting Harry somewhat addictive. He couldn't stop thanks to the Malfoy ego. And now that he wanted to stop, he still couldn't be friends with Potter. Nothing could fill that immense rift between him and The-Boy-Who-Lived. Nothing.

As Draco sped past people he could pick up words such as "chase" and "kiss." He had a inclination to stop chasing Harry but thanks to a certain feeling that Malfoys weren't supposed to feel, he had to. That feeling, the feeling that he hated, was guilt. It had gotten him countless reprimanding from his father.

He stopped running so he could catch his breath. Fuck, could Potter run. He stood to catch his bearings. He froze. Draco was now in the Forbidden Forest. He looked ahead of him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry. There was no sign of the Gryffindor. Shit, he hated this place. It brought back memories, bad memories especially one of a certain hippogriff.

"Potter?" Draco looked around again but there was no sign of the other boy.

He walked forwards cautiously; thinking that if he made even the slightest of noises some evil creature would descend upon him. He placed his handtentatively on a leviathan of an oak, as he did so he heard snapping of fallen branches and eerie footsteps. He turned around. But there was nothing there.

"Hello… anyone there?"

In reply to his question more branches snapped- right behind Draco this time. Draco felt the hairs on the nape of his neck. He turned (again) slowly around. This time his eyes met another pair of eyes. Starling green eyes that shone in the dark. Immediately Draco recognized the pair of eyes has not been Harry's. He'd gotten used to Harry's emerald green eyes over the five years he'd been in Hogwarts. He was sure these weren't Potter's, they were _something_ else's. Then the tingle of warm breath on his throat broke his train of thought. Shit, this thing, whatever it was, was going to eat him. He turned tail and ran as fast as he could. Thankfully for him he couldn't hear the thing's stalking footsteps behind him.

He'd been running quite a while now, in some direction, when he stopped. He stopped to bear his setting. He didn't know where to go, where he was or where Hogwarts was. He was quite sure he was lost. Paranoia and fear set in. He was going to die … or so he thought. After some moments of pulling at his hair, Draco walked forwards. He continued muttering something about not writing his will and how heartbroken his mother was going to be. Then a giggle stops him in his tracks. Draco cocked his eyebrows. He walked forwards in the direction of the "giggle." A few seconds later he came to a clearing. Scratch that 'A clearing' was an understatement. Draco rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. They weren't.

In front Draco was a… pond? Lake? Draco couldn't really say what it was for it was bigger than a pond but yet smaller than all the lakes he'd seen. For now he'd just call it a lake. The lake was absolutely beautiful, much more beautiful than those Draco had seen. Around the banks of the lake were flowers. Not the normal flowers you'd see at a lake but flowers all the same. There were flowers of every colour possible for a flower to have and then there was the occasional black flower that added to the serene image of this place. As it was sunset, the still surface reflected the brilliant colours of the sunset. Red, purple, pink and orange.

"Wow" Draco whispered thinking of the improbability of such a beautiful place being in such a dark forest that radiating foreboding

Then he caught the crouching figure of Harry by the bank that was closest to him. In Harry's hand was a black flower; his other hand was skimming the surface of the lake. He was smiling. Then suddenly he turned around and stood up, facing the Malfoy-to-be. For some obscure reason, Draco felt warmth flooding northwards.

"I can see you like this place." Harry walked forwards his voice seemed playful.

"Yah. Wait just wait a second. How the hell did you get here? How the hell is it possible for such a … beautiful place to be in this forest? And why are you smiling at me all of a sudden. A few minutes ago you were crying."

Harry laughed, liveliness radiating from him. "Well… erm…" he looked up and placed a finger underneath his chin, just like a five year old would, " I think I walked here. And I well... created this place. And I wasn't crying, Harry was."

Draco was puzzled, well and truly puzzled.

* * *

Finally, this took me a full 2 hours or so to write. I'm sorry for not updating faster but since it's summer holidays here in England I think the next chapter will come up in less than a month. Review please or else I'll die. 


	3. Bang The Bore

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione sighed and closed the leather-back book (called A Wizard Psyche). So far she'd found nothing about a wizard's mind in pain when talking. Of course she'd found other interesting fact such as: when a wizard/witch's magic is expanding so does their mind. She stood up to leave, as she did her eyes caught sight of a black hard-back book named "Origins of Magic." It looked interesting. She drew out the book, sat down and begun to read, though knowing that the book would not help her in her 'quest.'

xXx

"What, I don't think I heard right. You just spoke in third person. And why are you so... bubbly?" asked Draco.

Harry, if it was indeed him, giggled, "Well I guess I was speaking in third person but then I wasn't 'cause I'm not really Harry. I'm way different from the Harry you know; in fact the Harry you know is sleeping right now. I could get him if you want." There was a pause. "Oh I can't get him for you but someone else wants to speak to you. He says he'll explain everything to you. Okay bye, bye Dray-Ray."

Draco blushed. No one had called him Dray-Ray since 7 years ago, and that had been his mother.

"What wait I don't understand."

Harry waved goodbye. Then his eyes glowed, the air crackled with magic. Draco took a step back. The person standing in front of him was definitely not Harry. Power radiated from every pore on Harry's (whoever these was) body. The colour of his eyes changed to a darker colour. He blinked. A wind swept through the clearing. Draco was scared.

"Don't be scared, Draco." His voice was laced with power but yet soft, soothing and reassuring.

"Who are you?"

"I am Harry, a part of Harry, yet not Harry."

Draco cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I will explain about myself later. But now I need to answer those questions on your mind"

"Er... what is this place? Harry- well whoever that was- told me that he created this place, but that's impossible... isn't it?"

Harry smiled. "He was right and wrong. He didn't create this place, well he helped. I really created this place."

"But that's impossible. There's no magic strong enough to create this place, not even Dumbledore's. And besides Dumbledore would know if magic was used near the school."

Harry smiled again, "I warded this place, obviously. And yes my magic is strong enough to create this place. Well I wouldn't say my magic, because I am Harry's magic. Don't interrupt. This place was created to help Harry to calm his expanding mind as he merges with me. See, Harry is supposed to be stronger than Voldermort so that he can defeat him. And that means he has to properly merge with me, his magic."

"What, you say you're his magic. But how can you talk like you're a living person. People say magic is alive but they don't mean it in this way."

Harry frowned, "Well that because they don't know what magic is. Magic isn't innate but you are born with it. Magic isn't passed down through blood like people think, if it was there would be no squibs. You won't understand unless I tell you from the beginning."

"The beginning? The beginning of what?"

"The beginning of all magic. The truth about where purebloods, half-bloods and Muggle-born get there magic from. You might was to take a seat." Harry hand gestured to the right.

There was a bench that hadn't been there a second ago.

Draco sat down.

"Magic isn't magic. It's more like a side effect of humans being... 'vessel' for my people – the faeries. We faeries, the higher faeries, live in a realm apart from this one.

"Many centuries ago, I think 2 millennia ago, a little girl named Thyme Gryffindor – yes the ancestor of Godric Gryffindor and later the Potters- yes the Harry is Gryffindor's last descendant- from a small tribe of outcasts, found a book instructing on how to gain unbelievable power. She performed the ritual, thinking it was a joke. But instead the ritual worked and she unwittingly pulled out a faerie from it's world and it took home inside her mind. This faerie was me. At first she noticed nothing wrong but then as time passed she found out about the things she could do : moving a rock by just thinking about it. She told her best friend, who just happened to be a Malfoy, and she also took the ritual thus gaining her own faerie. The two friends called their new abilities magic. Tyhme's best friend, named Meave, soon realised that Tyhme's magic was stronger than her own and got jealous. For some reason she told a boy, Caesarea Slytherin, about the ritual meaning he took the ritual and gained his own magic. He then in turn told the whole community who then performed the ritual and gained their magic. And that was the start of the magical community. You're thinking at the moment that if the first wizards and witches had to perform rituals to get their magic, how come wizards and witches now have magic without performing the ritual."

Draco was startled but didn't show it, " yes, yes I am."

"Blood was a crucial part of the ritual so this meant that the faerie and the host are bound by blood. This means that when host has a baby the ritual is automatically performed because the blood bond from the parent is passed on to baby. But because the faerie already has a host and cannot leave so instead it calls another faerie from it's realm to inhabit the child."

"So why do squibs don't have magic and why are there Mud-bloods when they have no wizard parents?"

"Some humans aren't as strong as other, this means that the faerie will die if it dared to go into the human's mind they'd die. And that violates the ritual's purpose so the child doesn't get magic. Muggle-born are... strange. See whenever a wizard child gets born and the faerie comes into this world, the faerie's passage sometime, rarely, opens a sort of portal. This enables some other faerie to come through into this world, and of course, the faerie cannot inhabit a wizard so it has to choose a Muggle. But one faerie doesn't just come through from a portal, about five come through. So, basically, when 1 in 50 wizard children are born, 5 muggle babies get the ability to practise magic."

"So if all wizards get their magic from faeries, how come some wizards are more powerful than other?" Draco was very interesting in this theory of magic. He called it a theory for he was not sure if Potter was crazy or not.

"Magic is magic; it's more the ability to manipulate energy. For one some people are more naturally adept at manipulating energy. Per se, if a muggle scientist, one who studies energy, gains a faerie, this muggle scientist would make a very powerful wizard for he knows what he can do with energy. A faerie has different powers to other faeries, and a faerie can be more powerful than other faerie. Look at me, Voldermort or Dumbledore. Also a wizard's power can be determined by how much power of the faerie he can tap into. Merlin could tap into around 45 of my father's power. And my father is very powerful. Dumbledore taps into about 70 of his weak faerie. Hence his power. Godric tapped into 100 of my power as did the other founders, but none of them were a match for Merlin. Voldermort taps into 50 of my brother's power. At this-"

Draco interrupted, "Did you just say your brother lives in Voldermort?"

Harry sighed, "Yes. My twin brother to be exact. Cliché, isn't it? Any way as I was saying before I got interrupted, at this point in time Harry can tap into 20 of my power," Draco was about to snort, " and considering I am a stronger faerie than all other faeries – apart from my brother and my father and my mother- that is somewhat more powerful than the average wizard. The average wizard or witch, by the way, can tap into only 30 of an average faerie. You, by the way, can tap into 40 of your way-above-average faerie's power. Thought you wanted to know.

"So why don't other people's faerie talk like you do?"

Harry looked offended, "All faeries can talk. If that's what you mean?"

"No. I meant... talk to other people."

Harry smiled, "Well see, like I told you before, Harry is merging with me. So this gives me the ability to some what control his body."

"Okay. I can understand that. But what's with this place and that other personality?"

"Harry's mind is expanding. But his mind isn't ready for this change. So his mind... hurts. He gets seizures every so often. Every time he talks he is using his mind a lot more than he should be doing, that's why he's so quiet. He created the other personality as a means of escape. Broke off a part of mind to escape the pain. This place is like the other personality, so it soothes him. This place is the only place he can truly be himself. He can't stop the process."

"So does it hurt him by me being here?" Draco had already hurt Harry enough.

"No. You are the only person who came be here without it harming Harry. In fact it helps that you're here."

Draco was relieved but at the same time worried, "What?" he asked softly.

"Your faerie is..." a red tinge came over Harry's cheeks, "is... com... compatible with ...me"

"My faerie is female?" he asked dryly

"No," the blush intensified.

"Then how... oh..."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't think... from when you first told me about..."

"Yes. Faerie are very much like humans, excluding the wars and mind-controlling curiosity."

"Does this mean..." Draco blushed.

"No. We are different beings, faeries cannot influence humans."

Another bout of deafening silence. Harry then cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Because of this, you must come here every night."

"Why?" Draco didn't like to be ordered around.

"Because with you being here, it heals him. His mind is breaking. If he goes on like this, he will die."

Draco didn't talk for a while. Then he stood up,

"I have to go," he turned around and walked away without looking back.

Harry sighed.

oXo

Draco took his place in between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. He was well aware of Harry's eyes on him, but he couldn't care less about one boy. Especially the boy the Dark Lord wanted to kill. The Dark Lord. He had sent Draco on an assignment, more like a death sentence. An assignment that would prove impossible. He sighed.

"Where were you last night, Draco?" asked Blaise.

"No where you need to know."

Pansy turned her head towards him but didn't speak.

"Everyone said you were chasing Potter around. What did he do or say to you?" Blaise was being somewhat protective.

"Nothing."

"Blaise leave him be," said Pansy.

Draco smiled at Pansy. She was a good friend. Yes many people thought that she was a slut, she was in a manner of speaking, but she had her good side. She was clever, always knowing what to say to Draco, whenever he wanted alone-time...etc. But there was that stage where she was infatuated with him, primarily because he was rich. But altogether she was good. He wasn't saying that Blaise was a bad friend but then neither was he the best-est of friends. He was naïve at times, which was what pissed Draco off mostly. He was also very good at blackmailing- way better than Draco or anyone in the Slytherin house. And he could be way, way too protective. Seriously, he allowed no one to get close to Draco for the fear they might hurt him. Draco was always annoyed- annoyed in his world meaning 'I'll kill you'- at these times, saying things like "Blaise I'm not your fragile china doll,' or 'I'm the Ice Prince, I don't get hurt easily.' Of course this wasn't true (at times), Draco could be as fragile as a china doll, for example when he found out his father only cared about him because he could be killed by Voldermort instead of himself, in other words: his father thought him expendable.

"Whatever Parkinson," Blaise was openly gay.

He was the sort of person who didn't care of what people thought, knowing well about the lowering prejudice against homosexual purebloods. Draco himself wasn't gay, though he was bi. But he tended to fall towards his own gender. Blaise had repeatedly teased him saying that he was bi simply because he was scared of what people were going to say about him. Draco usually slapped him and say 'Shut up, bitch.' Blaise was right; he did care about what people thought about him. He had cared very much about his reputation. But now he just didn't know what to do. He remembered who had brought this sudden change on him. He turned his head towards the Gryffindor table only to find three pairs of eyes glared daggers at him. The eyes belonged to none other than Granger, Weasel and the Weaselette. Normally he would sneered at them but now seeing the silent figure that drooped his head, he blushed and turned away. Of course Blaise being the bastard he was noticed this.

"Oh my gosh, Draco's blushing!"

Draco groaned, stood up an walked out of the Great Hall without touching his food. He wasn't curious about why the Weasel, Granger and the Weaselette (suddenly he despised her a lot more than he used to) all glared at him, he already knew. Ha- Potter had told them of the night before and probably said Draco had hurt him or something equally despicable. Perfect. He had, to some degree, believed what Potter had said last night. He had wanted to believe, it would have been a chance to be friends with him. But it was just too hard to believe it all, the existence of faeries and Harry's mind splitting. It was all too much.

"Malfoy?" a soft and very recognizable voice said behind him.

He turned around, wand in hand. Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Oh it's just you," he re-pocketed his wand and waited for Potter to say: 'What I ain't good enough to use your wand on me?' He didn't say it.

"Do you want me to die?"

Draco was taken aback by Potter's unexpected question.

"No." This was true, even before yesterday he would have still answered the same.

"So why didn't you stay? Why don't you believe me? I know it's a bit far-fetched but it's true. I am dieing, Draco. And you don't care. I know we don't have much of a friendship and that you hate me and that we're rivals, but … but-" his eyes sparkled with tears. Draco was unwillingly drawn to his eyes, those emerald eyes, the ones that he was used to. This was Harry Potter, the Potter that he had teased mercilessly for 5 years. If what he had said yesterday was true then Potter was in pain.

"I didn't stay because…" he didn't have a reason for not staying, "I don't believe you because I can't. It would take a lot for me to believe that. Yes we don't have that much of a friendship, hell we don't even have a friendship, we're rivals. What would people say if we suddenly become friends?"

"That's what's it all about, isn't it. That's why we're rivals, the worst of enemies. You care too much about what people think about you. You-" tears were running freely down his cheeks now.

"Of course I do, if I didn't… If what you said yesterday was true then you should be in pain. But you don't seem to be in pain."

"I am in pain. In more pain than you can imagine. But I'm ready to feel pain to die, to save those I care about. Those who aren't dead yet. If I die, if you don't help me, Voldermort wins. He'll destroy everything I hold dear. And I don't want that to happen anymore."

Draco didn't know what to react to, the fact that Harry was more caring than anyone he knew or that the boy had just reminded him of his 'impossible' task. He looked down again, the boy was crying. Draco lifted a finger to wipe his tears when he saw the Weasel, his girlfriend and sister racing towards them. They reached Harry. Draco took a step back, what he hell where they gonna say when they found out that Harry was crying.

"Harry are you alright?" asked the girls at once, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Ron punched Draco in the chest, hard.

"What the hell did you do to Harry, Ferret?"

"Ron, do not resort to violence."

"Well I don't care. Yesterday he did something to him to make hi not talk to us and just sit there and sulk; now he made him cry. Harry never cries unless it's something painful."

Draco took another step back. He had been wrong at assuming Harry. The boy had not told his friends about the night before, nor had he lied about anything. Damn it. He couldn't do anything right.

Hermione glared at Draco, "Malfoy what did you do to Harry. Why is he crying?"

Draco found himself unable to answer.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. He didn't do _anything_," Potter added emphasis on the 'anything' implying two different things.

The golden trio, plus extra luggage called Ginny, turned around and walked away. Draco turned and walked the other way, hand clutching his forehead. Why was he always so wrong. It was like he could get nothing right. Deep in thought, he didn't notice Pansy come up behind him.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing because I know when something's wrong."

"Well...," he paused, "I can't exactly yell you..."

"Fine," Pansy knew when not to annoy Draco, "well come on. Potions."

* * *

Erm... well that's that. I wanted to make it longer but then it would take a longer time. Well I updated in les than two months. Yea me. As you can see I hate Ginny. Please people review. I beseech thee. Next chapter will come up soon. 


	4. The Verbal Warfare Part 1

Disclaimer: These aren't my character. I simply rented them from J.K Rowling because I knew I was going to toy mercilessly with their little petty lives. Lalalalalalalalalalalala (my version of evil laugh) 

Okay. This is going as planned. Thank you all for your reviews. Time to answer some questions! Yah every four chapters I shall answer people questions. BTW helpful criticism is welcome

Graceinflames: Erm... well I haven't decided yet. But I'm pretty sure that Harry will be more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldermort. Yah go Harry.

KaiPhoenix: Erm... by feminine do you mean is Harry's faerie female, then no because Harry's faerie is male definitely male. Yah but if you mean is Harry's faerie feminine in 'that way' then yes... I guess. You've just given me an excellent idea.

Yah that's about the questions asked. Onto the story itself.

Should I name Harry's faerie?

BTW the story's gonna be about 13-16 chapters in length. Yah I'm really lazy. But of course there will be extra long chapters. I originally planned 12 chapters only, including the defeat of Voldermort, but hat seemed too short. So I made fillers. Planned chapters will be called C's, i.e. C3. While fillers will be F's i.e. F1. F1 is this chapter. And in this Filer chapter we get more information about Harry's condition and the real Harry comes out to talk to Draco again. This time there will be no tears... hopefully. My own mythical creatures come into this chapter, yeah me. Goooo Bixies (was gonna call them Pixies but thought WTF). I will try as much as I can to write Hagrid's accent. I'm not that good at accents. By the way, some of you might have realised that some of the spells mentioned in this work of fiction are not mentioned in the HP books; this is because these are my own spells, in Latin or just some spell that I made. You are allowed to use these spells in your own fiction if you want to.

Chapter 4

It was Potions class again. Snape had the class making the Tripudium(1) potion. The strongest of the euphoria-inducing potions. But this potion was incredibly dangerous meaning that Snape had to continually check up on every student as they made the potion. This meant that most of the pupils, including Slytherins, weren't happy. Snape fearing that Harry might have an 'incident' in the classroom had paired Draco and Harry together, again. The class as a whole was not surprised at this, though Ron was. Ron was angry because Draco had been able to get to Harry yesterday in the Great Hall when he, Harry's best friend, hadn't. To Ron this meant that Harry must value the blonde 'ferret' more than he did him. Draco, of course knew this and was practically grinning (though this display of emotion was below a Malfoy) every time he saw the red ears of the Weasel.

Draco and Harry had not spoken once. This of course perturbed the class who assumed the Chosen One would attempt to thank Draco for helping him. Hermione was sure there was something going on between the two. Ron thought something along those lines expect that what he thought made him want to jump off a cliff. Blaise was thinking something that made him feel... well feel bubbly inside. Pansy was thinking something that made her slightly jealous. Crabbe and Goyle were thinking of... of simply nothing. Typically the only person closest to the truth was Hermione. But she was oddly farther from it than she thought.

Draco watched Harry with a strange fascination. He wanted... He didn't know what he wanted. Oh how un-Malfoy of him. His hand ghosted over the mandrake root, he withdrew them and placed both hands on the table. He took a deep breath.

"So you haven't told you're friends about your... condition." It was a statement

"Condition?" Harry asked looking up at the blond Malfoy, anger flashed in his eyes, not the reaction Draco had hoped for. "Is that what it seems that I have? A condition? What? Some form of dementia?"

Definitely not the reaction Draco was hoping for. He had said the wrong thing again. There was something seriously wrong with him.

"I'm sorry. I meant..."

Harry sighed, "I know what you meant. No I haven't told them. Not like you'd care."

The Malfoy compulsion came over him, God damn his life, "Figures you wouldn't have told them. I mean with your stupidity you'd probably think that they'd think you were a freak or something, which by the way you kinda are." Draco hated himself at the moment. Damn those stupid Malfoy compulsion potions his father gave him. "I mean your friends would probably freak especially the Weasel. Mudblood would probably dissect your brain and study you. Then the Weasel-ette would go gossip to her friends and then-"

"Go kill yourself Malfoy." Harry said head looking down into he cauldron. None of them noticed a tear slip down his face into the cauldron.

"Right, you want to do that don't you Potter, you know with you going crazy and all."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry's magic exploded in response to his anger.

Snape had been walking past at that time so when Harry's cauldron exploded the contents ended up on his face and in his opened mouth. The class stopped talking or whispering. Somewhere a cricket chirped. Snape coughed. Draco and Harry stepped back from Snape in case something happened. Nothing happened. Then all of a sudden, Snape smiled and twirled around (ballerina style) and laughed.

"Wow I've never felt so happy in my entire life. Ugh I'm wearing black that's disgusting. I like pink instead."

There was a pregnant silence then... the class burst into laughter.

Snape ignored them and waved his wand about himself and whispered some words. His robes turned baby pink. The laughter got louder.

Draco groaned, "Way to go, Potter."

He got no reply. Draco turned. Harry was not there.

"Potter?"

As if in reply, the door clanged shut.

"Perfect, just perfect."

oXo

It was Care for Magical Creatures. That horrible lesson that was ran by that terrible oaf Hagrid. That half giant that had allowed him to get hurt by that sorry excuse for an animal (the Hippogriff). Draco had no idea why he chose to take the subject, what would caring for creatures do for him. Utter pointlessness this lesson was. Pansy said it was something to do with the fact that he wanted to torture the Gryffindors. He also didn't know why Pansy and Blaise had taken the subject with him too. Blaise said it was something to do with trying to protect Draco again. Then there was Nott, no one knew why he as taking this incoherent subject. Oh well. Draco looked over at the Gryffindors, trying to locate that head of bushy ebony hair. He really badly wanted to apologise to his arch nemesis of 5 years running. That was such a un-Malfoy-like move. Soon he found a pair of blue eyes glaring at him. They belonged to none other than the human Weasel. Then Hermione also joined in the glaring, though she looked like she was trying to figure something out. Draco sighed; Harry was no where in sight.

Then the half-giant oaf with the brain the size of a peanut came lumbering through the woods carrying a wooden box that, thankfully, did not move about.

"Well, it's nice to see that lots of people came to this lesson. I honestly thought that no one was going to come."

"Yah for the simple reason that this class sucks," said Blaise loud enough for Hagrid to hear.

"Well, why did you come to this lesson then?" asked some random Ravenclaw.

"Just to see that oaf get trampled by his oh-so precious creatures" retorted Blaise. Pansy shook her head and sighed.

Hagrid blushed at this comment, "Anyways let's begin," the half-giant looked towards the Gryffindors, "hey wait, where's 'Arry?"

Just then the ebony haired boy came running through the woods.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in some business."

Draco frowned. Harry's eyes were red as were his cheeks. He had obviously been crying.

"Why is the Weasel glaring at you Draco?" Pansy asked.

"He thinks I made Potter cry."

"Did you?" asked Blaise

"Yah, I think so." Draco bit his lower lip and looked at the ground.

"Good tah see yah 'Arry. Anyways where was I?"

"No where." Said Blaise. Pansy sighed again.

Hagrid coughed, "Albus, I mean Dumbledore said that yah need to err... learn about partnership. As in err... 'usband and wives' and err tha' sor' of thin. Erm so I made up a project for all of yah to do, in pairs 'n all. Err... in this box I've got err... eggs. Eggs of one of the rarest creatures in this 'ere woods. They're called Bixies. And... err... well I'll explain to yah all later. But now I 'ave to put yer in pairs. Since erm... there are more boys than girls some boys will err... 'ave to arr... go toge'ter."

There where groans all around. Draco thought he heard Finnegan giggle.

"Erm... okay let's err... start. Err... Nott and Hermione" Ron screamed, "Ron and Zabini." Another scream. "Parkinson and Finnegan. Longbottom and Patil, Padma. Greengrass and Thomas."

This oaf had something wrong with him in the head for putting Gryffindors and Slytherins together. Oh well. Draco concentrated on the clouds for some reason.

"'Arry and Malfoy. Bu-"

"Professor why did you put Harry and Malfoy together?" stupid Granger always asking question, wasn't it kind of obvious.

"Well Dumbledore said if 'Arry had one of his episode again, it would be convenient if Malfoy was near by so that he could take Harry to Madame Pomfrey quickly."

A pregnant pause followed the statement only to be broken by scuffling of Gryffindor feet and the scowling of a certain weasel. Draco looked at Harry. The Chosen One was blushing. For some unorthodox reason, Draco smiled. It didn't seem that the Chosen One was pissed at him; he guessed this because Harry was not glaring at him like his two so called friends.

"Please get in your pairs please. These eggs 'r about to 'atch"

Draco shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to Harry.

"Erm... sorry about what I said in Potions."

Next to him, Harry smiled.

"Now I'll hand out the eggs."

Moments later Harry held an egg. The egg was blue in colour with dark strips crisscrossing it. Then it gave a little wobble. It was roughly 5 times the size of a normal egg.

"Can anyone tell me what a Bixie is?"

Surprisingly no one, even Hermione, raised up his/her hand.

"Hmmm... I thought you'd know what Bixies are. Okay. Bixies are, like I said before, are one of the rarest creatures in this forest and in the world. They are..."

Draco sighed and subconsciously lifted his hand and placed it on Harry's head.

Hmmm, this is soft. Wow. Wait a sec. What the fuck am I doing?

Draco withdrew his hand and looked at Harry. The boy was still listening to Hagrid; it seemed he hadn't noticed the touch of the blonde. Well apart from the light blush on his cheeks.

"So when they hatch you, in your pairs, 'ave to take care of them. That is until they grow and decide to leave. And remember their elemental powers. When they are angry they will use them to the fullest extent. Err... well they should start 'atching rite about now."

Draco trained his eyes on the egg that was in Harry's hand. He waited and waited. But nothing happened.

"Professor they're not hatching." Granger asked.

"Oh, oh yah. You have to rub them." This half-giant was an incredibly stupid oaf.

There were sounds of rubbing. Shortly after there were happy shrieks and 'Aww she's so cute' and 'He's a he not a she"

Hermione rushed over, "Harry look at ours." She held out a small brown furred creature with huge dark eyes. It had a pink nose and a small beaky mouth. It blinked and stood up on its tiny legs and chirped in the cutest voice possible.

Harry's eyes glowed, like they had when Draco had met Harry's faerie.

"Aww it's so cute. What are you gonna name it."

Hermione was taken aback by Harry's change in behaviour, "Erm... Nott and I don't know yet."

Then the tall red headed Weasel lumbered over with Blaise Zabini close behind him.

"Ron! Look at this little cutie," Harry said, motioning towards the bixie that had now settled in Theo's brown hair. It was now barely visible. "Where's your bixie?"

"Up here." Ron pointed towards his head. Upon his red locks sat an orange (almost close to red) bixie with red eyes and an orange beak. "And he's not coming down." As if to verify what he said he moved his hand nearer to the bixie. The bixie shrieked and, instead of biting, breathed out fire and almost burning the Weasel in the process.

Blaise laughed and placed his head close the bixie. The bixie leapt onto his hand and purred. Ron frowned.

"No Weasley he just doesn't like you. He likes me," Blaise turned to Draco, "Draco, where's yours?"

Draco nodded towards Harry's hand. All four heads (Ron, Theo, Hermione and Zabini) turned towards the egg. There was a silence. Then the egg wobbled.

"Ooo its hatching" Harry said, practically jumping up and down.

Theo cocked an eyebrow. Ron frowned and then punched Zabini for no reason whatsoever. Zabini replied by smacking the redhead's head. Something was going on between these two. Then a beak pierced through the tough egg shell. The beak was blue. More holes appeared in the egg. Then the whole thing split apart. There was silence. Then there was a chirp and two 'ahhh, he's so cute!' In Harry's hand was a smallish blue bixie, with dark blue patches. Its eyes were dark blue, like the sea at the deepest part where light could enter. It blinked and chirped again, then jumped from Harry's hand into his hair. As soon as it was there, its blue fur darkened in colour until it was the midnight blue and it looked inconspicuous against Harry ebony hair. It closed its eyes and began to sleep. There was another bout of silence then

"Wow he's so cute. I love him," Harry turned towards Draco, "Draco what should we name him?"

Hermione and Ron gasped. Hermione ran forwards and placed her hand upon his forehead.

"Harry? are you okay?"

"Yah why?"

"Erm... I don't know. Maybe because you called the ferret by name?" Ron replied.

"What? Why can't I call Draco by his real name?" Harry pouted causing Hermione and Ron to step back

"Because he's a slimy dickhead!" replied Ron.

"Nice choice of words, Weasley." Blaise laughed.

"Go die or do something equally productive, Zabini," retorted Ron.

"Wow you know what productive means. Not as stupid as I thought then."

Ron blushed and turned about to punch Blaise.

Draco rolled his eyes. He had to talk to Harry's faerie about this personality. Then out of nowhere popped Hagrid.

"Mr Zabini, can I see your bixie?" the oaf held out his giant hands.

Zabini placed the bixie in the oaf's hand. The half-giant observed the bixie then proclaimed

"It's a female."

Zabini smiled and Ron frowned. Hagrid moved onto Hermione's and proclaimed that a male. Then he studied the bixie on Harry's head.

"Wow these kinds of bixies are the rarest. He camouflages and..."

Draco once more found the clouds interesting.

oXo

Harry had a headache, a terrible headache. But then since he had turned 16 he had been getting these terrible headaches. He knew why he just didn't want to continuously think about it. Which was kind of impossible since he saw Dr-Malfoy (it had to go back to Malfoy now) everyday. The blonde constantly reminded him that he was in a risk of dying thanks to the stupid Fates choosing him to rid the world of the greatest Dark wizard England had ever known. He hated the Fates. But he didn't hate Malfoy. It was surprising. He had always thought he hated the slimy annoying git, at times even more than he hated Voldermort. But the phase he was going through (not puberty, he'd gone through that 3 years ago, he was an early bloomer) had taught him that hate should be without a serious reason such as: someone killing someone incredibly close to you, several times. Yes he hated Voldermort and Bellatrix Lestrange and to some degree Albus Dumbledore. The last thought frightened him. If the wizard ever found out this little fact Harry would be in for a heel of a hard time. But he had his reasons for hating him. The damned wizard had put him in the Dursley's home for 15 years under the pretence that the house would protect him. The house did not protect him. Harry had found out that the house was not the house that his mother had dwelled in and it was not under the Fidelus charm. He'd also found out that Dumbledore had simply put him in the house to either make his magic more hostile to people or to make the Dursley's break him in so that when Dumbledore wanted to use Harry he could. He also found out that Dumbledore had known about everything that had happened to him before it did. For example, Dumbledore had known about the plot to kill him in Fifth Year, the Tri Wizard Tournament and thought the tournament would train him up to be a good Auror. Such A Fucking Shitbag. He wondered what the senile old bastard was plotting now. He sighed. He'd found that out when his newly found Leglimency skills kicked in two weeks ago and he had taken an unexpected trip into the slimy mind of Dumbledore, and some other random people.. He was so… so angry and sad that he had overused his mind again and had another episode. Then for three days after that he had been depressed. Then along came Ron. 

"Harry, stupid Zabini said I could keep Demyx for tonight then I give her to him. Stupid Shitbag, I wanna keep her forever. God only know what that Slytherin will do to her." He stroked the sleeping bixie in his hand.

Harry nodded.

Hermione came up, "Harry where's your bixie? Have you named her yet?"

Harry sighed, he needed some rest. He closed his eyes and allowed his faerie to take over.

"If I'd named her by now do you think you'd be calling her 'bixie'?"

Hermione looked stung. Oh, thought the entity of pure energy, maybe a little too blunt.

"Sorry, I'm touchy for some reason."

Silence.

"Ermmm, I gotta go. Bye."

Harry rose out of his chair and sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room. As soon as the portrait closed behind him, he shook his head. Humans, tch. Soft little things.

Harry made his way, undetected thanks to a disillusion charm, out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. He didn't want to use the Invisibility Cloak what with Dumbledore on the prowl. The stupid head teacher was looking for Harry having planned another test for the boy. The stupid yet clever man would detect the magic that the cloak used.

Suddenly something large dropped in front of him. Something extremely large. Harry stepped back one pace. Normally he wouldn't do that. Normally he would just crush the stupid creature with his magic. But this case wasn't normal… in a manner of speaking. The boy's body wouldn't be able to cope if he released said magic onto the creature. So at the moment he had to do things manually and gradually. The creature roared bring Harry's faerie out of its thoughts. He sighed and began to study the creature. It was large, extremely large though that was kind of obvious. It was caked in mud with random splashes of green. Its head was a semicircle stuck in the torso of the creature. The eyes were a dark ominous green. Then it opened its mouth and roared again, this time giving Harry a clear view of it several rows of brown irregular teeth. It raised its arms, huge muddy arms that randomly protruded from the sides of its torso. They weren't even in proportion. It moved towards Harry, placing one gigantic leg in front of the other, in uneven steps. This was going to be an easy task. The creature brought its arms crashing down fast, too fast for a thing that size. Harry jumped then he propelled himself, magic wise, higher. He landed on a tree branch. The creature was now beneath him and it was lumbering around looking for its prey.

" Frendo Pulvis(2)" Harry whispered performing wandless magic. This was a liability as any form of magic would alert the damned Hogwarts head teacher. And then all the pieces fit together. The stupid man was looking for him and the stupid old man knew he wasn't using the Cloak, as the cloak's magically signature was still in Hogwarts. The stupid then figured what better way to lure him out than to put him in a situation in which he would have to use magic meaning that the stupid old man would be able to find him. Perfect, he had to move quickly.

The creature screamed as its spine was crushed beneath the spell. Frendo Pulvis, a spell that simply crushed the object or person it was aimed at. But the spell wasn't fast enough, he needed another.

"Disputatio(3)" he whispered again. The air crackled with electricity, trees swayed showing their displeasure with the changed in air pressure. Then the creature screamed again as its arm was ripped off by some invisible force, and next went its leg. Harry frowned, the spell hadn't worked the way it was meant to, it was meant to rip apart the creature, literally, leaving little next to no trace of said creature. The spell was classified as 'Dark' for obvious reasons even though it took strong wizards to use it. Dumbledore must have noticed that the spell just cast was a particularly strong one and must be rushing to this spot. Harry needed a stronger spell, but that would mean he had to alert most of the teachers in Hogwarts to the presence of a strong magical thing. Oh well, they wouldn't suspect him anyways.

"Siccus Frendo(4)," again Harry whispered this time pouring more than usual magic into his words. The creature didn't even get a chance to make a sound as ever muscle in it's body was destroyed, including it's brain. "Disputatio." this time the spell worked. As the body of the creature fell to the forest floor it exploded sending shockwaves for about 5 yards. Harry sighed as his hair whipped around his eyes. Well that was over. Then he just realised, the stupid old man would realise that the spells being cast where "dark" and would most likely come running. And Harry didn't have time to cover up his magic, bummer.

Harry needed to rid himself of that old man one way or another.

Harry couldn't be bothered to walk so instead he levitated 5 inches of the ground using his magic to propel himself along. It wasn't like he needed to conserve his magic. Far from that, he needed to make use of it as much as he could else Harry's body would fail as a result of a magic overload. Sooner than expected Harry found himself at his man made glade. The faerie felt a weight lifted off his mind. He could relax more now. Plus he didn't have to worry about that stupid old man, the glade had it's magical protection. He sighed and took in the sweet scented air of the lake. Then he heard a squeak, he looked up at the lake.

"Fuck,"

The lake was frozen over, which was impossible for Harry hadn't tampered with it and it was that cold yet. Dumbledore. Then he heard another squeak. Sliding on his belly was the Bixie that his host and his lover's host and hatched. The creature slid towards him, it jumped, Harry put his palm forward, the Bixie twirled in the air while chirping and then landed on Harry's palm. It was warm despite having just slid over ice. Harry looked at the lake again, then at the blue, sleeping bundle of fur in his palm. The Bixie had frozen over the entire lake. He like this creature. Then he felt something warm and familiar next to him.

"About bloody time you got here." Draco whispered.

"Hmmm, I thought you weren't going to come."

"That's for me to decided, not for you to conclude. But you're right I wasn't going to come but I need some questions answered and I need to speak with Ha-Potter."

The faerie cocked an eyebrow, "Well fire."

Draco frowned in reply, "What?"

"It means to ask me the questions. You wizards, you really have to get out into the world. And stop with the Muggle prejudice, you were all Muggles at first."

"Okay… Are all faeries like you?"

Harry eyelids dropped, "no, unfortunately. I wish he were here. Anyways ask your questions."

"He? Whose he?"

"You should know. I told you yesterday."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. Harry looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"You don't need to worry your pretty little head."

Draco frowned and mentally cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing… Your questions?"

"Yes. Yesterday you said Potter was merging with you. Why exactly is he? Merging with you that is?"

"Well, I don't know why. He's not supposed to be, as you might have guessed. It's something the Fates want; when this is over I will give them a piece of my mind. But I do think it's something to do with the annihilation of the human race or something along those lines, it also to do with my twin."

"Your twin is the faerie of Voldermort, right?"

"He's not the faerie of Voldermort. Voldermort is simply his host. The way you say it, it seems us faeries are indebted to human. Pfft, they wished."

"Technically you are, for without us, according to you, you'd all be dead."

Harry looked at him with disdain. "You have to be observant don't you."

Draco smiled, "You mentioned the Fates. I thought they weren't real."

"The Fates are as real as you and me. But they are not as they are when mentioned in the Greek Mythologies. They govern over everything that exists, though they have no real power. They control what is, what was and what will be. That is why people think they are so powerful. Hmmm… Maybe I should tell you about the Fates, they are an interesting topic and then you can talk to Harry."

"Erm… okay. But do I really need to know?"

"Yes you do. Because you have something to do with what's going on, you do. They might try to do things to you, like they have tried to do to Harry, and you need to know how to protect yourself."

Draco stared at Harry almost blankly. "Carry on then."

"Okay. Sit please," Harry gestured towards a wooden bench that any rich Wizard would die to have, "this might take long." Harry took a breath, a long one. "Okay, before I go on, I need to swear you to secrecy. What I am about to tell you, you cannot tell to anyone who is not affiliated with Harry in the following ways. By blood. By my blood, apart from my twin. And when the person's fate is entwined with both yours and Harry's. Don't worry you'll get to notice that when I'm done. Do you swear?"

1- Tripudium means to rejoice.

2- Frendo Pulvis- Frendo means to crush and Pulvis mean dust, so the spell means Crush to Dust.

3- Disputatio mean dispute. The spell basically uses air pressure by focusing the air at one point so the pressure builds and then it's too much and the thing being aimed at rips apart.

4- Siccus Frendo, like I said Frendo meant crush and Siccus means dry. I wanted to use wither but I couldn't find it.

There finished at last. It was meant to be longer but I don't want it that long. If I didn't stop right now, by the time I had finished it would have been like 10,000 or so words. Cause like I said I was aiming to make Draco talk to Harry but I needed to fit in some more questions from Draco to Harry's faerie. Yah people, do you think I need to name Harry's faerie, and if you do can you give me suggestions. For the next chapter I don't know when it gonna be finished 'cause I have to go somewhere for the next two weeks. The deadline though is end of February. I'm so tired after typing like 3 pages in like 2 hours. I'm lazy. Also, not-so dedicated fans, I am sick at the moment, and I have to take multi-vitamin tablet which is making my waist go down. Arrrggghhh.

Before I go, I need a Beta. Can someone be my Beta please. If you think you should be my Beta could you either personal message me or like email me on this address: Can't believe I just said 'like'. I should strangle myself.

Good bye y'all. Review before you leave please, your reviews mean a lot to me.

Yes, yes I used the name Demyx. Get over it.

You can ask any questions you want in your reviews.


	5. The Verbal Warfare Part 2

Back people, I've started writing this Filler Chapter faster than I normally would. Er… thanks for all you reviews, I really appreciate them. And thank you does who have put this story on alert or on your fav list. But erm… could everyone try at least to review please. I mean just a few words would do. It would make me feel better meaning that the story would be better too. I appreciate criticism as long as it's not too bad. I just want reviews. I seem to have 41 reviews for my 4 chapters, excellent. Thank you all those who reviewed. It turns out that I have 3642, with 441 making to chapter 4, wonderful. And I have 66 alerts. And 18 favs. Now most of those who alert my story don't review. I am saddened by this, could you please review for me. Just a little bit.

If you've noticed I have named each chapter. Just to warn you, the chapter name has almost nothing to do the chapter itself, so please do not get confused.

I said in the last chapter that Draco would get to talk to Harry but that didn't happen. So in this chapter they will talk. They'll get to know each other better. Nothing is wrong with the name Demyx; I just thought some people wouldn't like it if I used the name of some character from Kingdom Hearts.

Thanks you Lunadia for suggesting names. Erm… soz but I don't think they'd qualify but I'm gonna use two of them. Sorry to disappoint you, thank you for the names though. And I'm also naming Harry and Draco Bixie. Wait, I'll name him Rima. Thank you again Lunadia. Now on with the story.

Yah, thank you suki53, yes there is a RW/BZ I came up with it when I pictured a ginger friend of my pregnant. I found the image of Ron pregnant with someone's child utterly hilarious.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends or his enemies. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Remember I simply rented them for my own evil purposes. The only original things in this story are my Faeries, my Fates and my Bixie. No one steal them, unless you ask me, which I seriously doubt.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Do you think I should?"

"You shouldn't if you know that you are not trustworthy. Because if you do my power will befall you in the worst way that you can imagine, being literal in that sense. So… do you?"

Draco sighed, "I do."

"Okay let's begin. Give me you hand," Draco handed him his hand, "Repeat after me. I, Draconia Lucius Pectus Nevermoth Malfoy, swear by my blood not to speak of the matter of which Harry Potter's blood faerie will speak of, to any soul that abides in this realm. If I do may Harry Potter's blood faerie's wrath fall open me?"

Draco repeated what the boy had just said.

"Okay done."

"That's it? No blood is needed? No wand, no spell, no writing, no binding?"

"No. That the way us faeries do our swearing. It works too. I don't need you blood because I have no need of it, I don't do writings. Spells aren't needed here 'cause you're already bonded by your words and your magic. Your faerie is the one who bound you, it all complicated. You don't need to know it. Anyways I should be telling you about the Fates." Draco nodded.

"No on knows how the Fates came into being, they just did. I guess they're just Nature version of Managers and all that crap. Well, yah like I said they control what is and what was and what is to come. They govern over every single thing that is in existence. But only to a certain degree. They can only outline something's life. Give various plots concerning things. For example, the Sun. The Fates caused to be in existence so it could support life in this Solar System. They can cause things to be but they cannot undo that thing, for it would unravel the whole fabric of Time and Space and then destroy them for they would become idle and we can't have that can we? They control what happens to a person, the birth, life, death. But of course with billions of life in the universe, they can't look after everyone at the same time. They abide out of time and so can manipulate it. That contributes to their power. That is what true magic is. The manipulation of time and space. The ability to control Quintessence. Us faeries can do that as can other beings. The Fates are adepts at control time, they are powerful but not that powerful. If you happen to met them in the realm of Time, they will be extremely manipulative and clever. Do not underestimate them. Ever.

"There are three Fates, naturally. The first, oldest and most powerful of the trio is Clothmyo. She rarely ventures into the realm of Time. She likes wearing the shape of an old crooked lady with white hair, in white robes, with a white rowan walking stick. She deals mostly with Death, determining when one's life will end and how. Of course she hates those who have found a way to escape her as some beings, including faeries, have. She is very sinister and would qualify as the Devil's mother. If you ever meet her run, turn tail and run. She despises life and will make any attempt of wiping it out. The Father Faerie could barely defeat her.

"The second, youngest, second most powerful is Levitarius. She deals with Life. She usually takes the form of a young dark haired teen, clothed in black. Her sense of fashion is always somewhat provocative. I think the last time I saw her she was in some sort of punk French Maid getup. She likes relating but she like to stay out of Time. She is the opposite of Clothmyo and there is an animosity between them so they argue a lot, there was a time Clothmyo challenged her to make a contest of power. In the aftermath, a whole lot more beings died out with no new creatures coming into existence.

"And then we come to that last." Harry's facial expression changed to one of loathing and disdain. "The least powerful and the most manipulative of the Fates. He is hated every where in the universe, at least the places I've being to. He is a total sociopath, loving misery, pain, and manipulating other. He made my mother go mad. His name is Rayn. He changes appearances on every venture to the realm of Time, though he has this evil stench around him. Unfortunately, I've had the pleasure of meeting him thrice now. On two occasions I nearly killed him. After our first meeting, he manipulated me and made me do things, things that made my mother go mad, meaning that she had to be locked up so her immense power would not destroy our realm. After the first occasion of me whooping his arse, he manipulated Levitarius to create the human race and then he wrote into the human fate our imprisonment. He orchestrated the mass imprisonment of most faeries. No doubt he personally manipulated that particular Malfoy into rousing the whole community of the first wizards. I bet he's planning to get me back again, for beating him that second time. Something to do with me, Tobey and…" He sighed. "And Archeon."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he noticed the faerie's head drop at the last name. "Who are Tobey and Archeon?" He had already guessed who Archeon was; he just wanted to make sure.

"Tobey is my brother, who Rayn imprisoned in Voldermort, whose pain I can constantly feel. Archeon…" the faerie looked up at the sky, which was now dusted with stars, "sweet Archeon. Archeon is my lover. He is my soul mate. I love him. More than anything in the world. But I fear that thanks to me he will be put through pain too." Harry sighed. "It's all my fault"

Draco shook his head. "Potter's personality has been rubbing on you."

"What?" the faerie lifted Harry's head.

"Potter's the one who is so self conscious, so self centred. He thinks that the world revolves around him. That everything is his fault, when it actually isn't. He thinks he's the only one with problem, so blind."

Harry frowned. "Anyways. Rayn is most likely the reason why I am merging with Harry. There's something bigger going on. He's the one why Voldermort is why he is. He's planning something big. All just to get back at me. All just because I allowed him to manipulate me."

Draco shook his head again. He opened his mouth to say something- then his world turned white.

xOx

Albus Trecther Dumbledore, most powerful wizard in the British Isles, knew that he had to find Harry James Potter. Else, soon, he would become the second most powerful wizard in the British Isles. And of course, if he couldn't find Harry James Potter, he would never be able to get rid of his prodigy, Tom Riddle Marvolo, a.k.a Lord Voldermort. And he would lose control over the magical population. He sighed. If only Harry James Potter had stayed the same stupid boy he had always been Albus would have been able to rule the magical community without being the Minister of Magic. If only Harry James Potter has stayed the same he would be sitting in his office having lemon sherbet, with a bit of cherry drops. If Tom Riddle Marvolo had stayed the same cautious, smart man, not the retarded wannabee Dark Wizard that he was now, maybe Albus Trecther Dumbledore would not have to become Subla Dore, his other manipulative personality. If only.

Albus sighed, looking back to that day when he realized he had another personality. The day that his love had told him spell went wrong and he was left with a spirit in his head. The day it had all began.

Oh well, no time for reminiscing. He stopped walking. And then he gasped. Such strong dark magic. So unbelievable. If he was to face the wielder of this magic in combat he was almost sure he would die. He needed to find Harry James Potter.

xOx

"Ron. Has Harry returned yet?" Hermione asked from behind her new Jane Austen novel

"No."

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know."

Hermione lowered her book and looked at Ron. The boy was obviously deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Ron?"

"Demyx. I wonder if she's alright. I'm scared what that bastard would do to her. Stupid Slytherin." Then suddenly he blushed.

"Mummy, why is Uncle Ron's face red?" Aedan said from atop Hermione's head.

Aedan was Hermione and Theo's Bixie.

"I don't know."

Ron's blush intensified as he saw Hermione smile.

"W-What?"

"Nothing." But of course it was something. She remembered when she had a crush on Ron. That whenever she thought about him, she always ended up blushing.

Aedan giggled. Hermione couldn't wait until Ron found out why she was smiling.

xOx

"Blaise?"

"Yes Theo?" replied the dark skinned beauty.

"Why were you flirting with that red head?"

"I was not flirting with that… thing. Who do you think I am? Pansy?"

"What are you suggesting, Blaise?" asked Pansy cocking an eyebrow. She waltzed into the room and plonked herself gracefully onto an armchair.

"That you flirt with everything that moves," he replied not taking his eyes of his painting.

"Well I'm sorry that I steal boys away from you." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Anyways. Blaise, I'm smart enough to see that you're lying." Theo rolled his eyes.

"Yah but obviously not smart enough to shut up about it."

"Oh what's this? Blaise is trying to get the attention of that orange headed freak."

"He's ginger. And by the way I have an affinity for gingers, besides it'd be fun to bed him. He looks like one of those sorts."

"Oh one of those sorts, hey. Hear that Theo? This will be fun."

"Hmmmm," the brunette was deeply engrossed in his book.

"There finished." Blaise turned the canvas around, to show his two hour work, "like it?"

Pansy raised her eyebrows and smiled, clearly suppressing a laugh. Theo had lowered his book, his eyes were amused. There was silence.

"It's all orange-"

"-And red."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that we don't like it Blaise. It's very good." Pansy gave the thumbs-up to justify Theo's statement. "But it's very… hmmm what the word?"

"Blatant?" suggested Pansy.

"Yes, blatant. It's very blatant and suggestive. If one of the other Slytherins who took Care for Magical Creatures came in, he'd know why it was all red and orange. It was pretty obvious you were flirting with Weasley. Wasn't it Pansy?"

Pansy shook her head.

"Well it was to me."

xOx

"Draco's right. Harry's rubbing off on you Avairy. You aren't normally like this. You're more of- it's your bloody fault you stupid peasant," said Draco. Well at least said his voice. But Harry's faerie knew who it was.

"Archeon? Is that you?" Avairy, Harry's faerie, looked up at Draco, eyes wide with happiness.

Draco smiled, "Yes. I've missed you."

Avairy reached up and touched Archeon's cheeks, he breathed, "But how?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's Draco's exposure to your magic. Or maybe it's just fate.

"Yes, maybe."

"I don't have much time. I just wanted to say it's not your fault. Nothing your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it. It pains me to see you in such a state. It isn't your fault you fell in love with Rayn." Archeon pulled Harry's body close to him, and held him. "I love you, no matter what. Never forget that. And you really have to do something about Harry's hair, it's not nice. Grow it longer and straighten it."

Avairy laughed, "Okay. I know. Anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too." With two fingers, Archeon raised Avairy's chin, lowered his. And pressed his lips to Avairy's. At that moment at which the two lips touched, Draco woke.

He woke to find his lips pressed against something incredibly soft. He opened his eyes. He was kissing Potter. He was kissing Harry Potter. Then Potter's lips parted and from all the training Draco had had, his tongue slipped expertly into Potter's mouth. Draco gasped, receiving a moan from Harry. Then he closed his eyes. Draco was overwhelmed by the sensations he got hit with. Warmth, sweetness, sadness, pain, joy, happiness, elation, countless others. Oh he could go on forever. He could kiss Potter forever. He had never felt so ecstatic before, so alive, so… weightless. It felt like time had stopped. Like reality had stopped. All the worries washed away. This could be his heroin. But then, being the pragmatic crap-tard he was, he pulled away. Harry moaned in protest, and then opened his eyes.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

Avairy's head dropped, "nothing. Do you remember anything?"

"Er… yes… you were blaming yourself and then everything went white and next thing I know, I'm lip locked with Potter."

"Well forget the last part happened." The faerie said rather bluntly.

"Okay. Anyways, if whenever you meet Rayn, do not attempt to talk to him. Just ignore him. He can't do anything to you unless you listen to him. And I'm warning you, never listen to Rayn. He is a lying manipulative bastard. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Draco was half listening to Avairy and half thinking about the kiss.

Avairy sighed. "Harry wants to talk with you."

"What?" Warmth splashed his cheeks.

"Harry wants to talk to you." The faerie repeated.

"Okay." Draco looked up at Harry's hair. He smiled. In the centre of the dark bush was his Bixie. Hmm, he needed to name him.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" Draco's voice was harsher now.

"About the… erm… you know…"

Draco looked down. Harry was blushing like crazy; it almost made him smile, almost. "It's okay. Just forget about it." 'Cause I know you will, even though I won't. Draco punched himself mentally for being so sentimental.

"Okay. And about this morning-"

"Yah. I know. I was a right bastard. And I'm…" say it, just say it, "I'm…" goddamn it "I'm sorry. And I mean it."

Harry brightened up.

"I didn't mean those things I said. It's just." If I want to help him I have to tell him. "My father, he makes me drink these potions. Compulsion Potions. They make me do what a perfect, in his eyes, son would do. For a Malfoy, a perfect would obey his father; look down on those whose blood isn't as pure as theirs. But I'm not like that. I don't want to join Voldermort. I'm smart enough to see that the bastard is crazy and retarded. That he'll lose and bring me down with him. I think he's done something to my father. My father's changed. He's longer the loving man he used to be.

"I remember back when we used to go to picnics and holidays to Paris or Dubai. And he used to be proud of me. I remember when I used magic for the first time, how proud he was of me. But then these past 6 years he's been so distant. So harsh. He beat me and locked me in my room for 3 days without food when I told him that I was in a relationship with a boy. And when he found out my quidditch matches and how you've been beating me. And he was… I swear he was gonna kill me when I told I didn't want to be a Death Eater" Draco stopped and looked down at Harry.

Harry was staring at the ground.

"At least you're lucky you have parents, even if they're twisted. You're lucky you don't have parents who lock you in a room to starve every summer? Who kept you in a cupboard when you were a little kid, who treat you like you're a freak of nature? You're lucky you don't have parents who take every chance they get to beat you to a pulp, that treat like the lowest of slaves. Who ignore you everyday, who neglected you?" Harry carried on.

By the time he had finished Draco was shaking with anger. How could Muggles treat their own flesh and blood this way? How could they treat a Wizard this way? How dare they have the audacity to commit such abuse? How could they do this to some one who was loosely, very, related to a Malfoy? More so, how could they do this to Harry? And now he felt selfish and self-centred. Harry's plight was more than his. But he had always thought that no one's life could be that bad. He'd heard rumours that the Boy Who Lived was abused at his home, but like most people, had waved it off as a rumour. He turned his head and looked down at Potter. Tears were running down his cheeks but he was smiling. Then he noticed Draco looking at him.

"It feels nice to finally tell someone."

Draco was taken aback. "You mean you haven't told you friends?"

"No. I don't know. They might do something irrational. Especially Ron." He laughed.

"Yah, probably due to his upbringing." Harry frowned. "Sorry, force of habit."

"I'm sorry about his morning. What I said about you and your friends."

"It's okay. I mean nothing really affect me anymore."

"That's a lie."

Draco was surprised about how he and Harry were getting on. He'd thought they'd always remain enemies. That that huge rift between them would never heal. But obviously it was. He didn't know how to feel about this development. Happy, maybe he'd just gained the attention of the person that he wanted attention from. But if his father found out, he would either kick him out or exploit him. And he didn't want that. If his father decided to exploit him, no doubt Voldermort would be involved. And meeting the Dark Lord again scared the shit out of Draco. Those eyes that looked deeply into you mind, scaring you deeply. And that disgusting way he looked at Draco, that repulsive lusting look. And those touches. Draco shivered just thinking about it. Oh yes, Lord Voldermort was a paedophile. A freak who liked to touch Draco up. Almost every Death Eater knew about the Dark Lord's … the word fascination was an understatement- the Dark's Lords obsession with the young Malfoy. No one dared to say anything about it, even if they were disgusted. Narcissa couldn't say anything about it, but the way she looked at Draco, he knew she cared. He knew his mother felt sorry for him. But his father. He didn't care, sometimes it looked he favoured the disgusting relationship. And Draco himself, he never talked about it. For it shamed him. It made him think himself disgusting. It filled him self-loathing. He remembered when it all started, in Fourth Year; he had been much more suicidal then. But at least the Dark Lord hadn't tried to have sex with him. If he had… Draco would kill himself. Blaise and Pansy had always wanted to know why he was so suicidal- he still was- but he never told. He didn't want to; he was scared of what they would say. Would they be disgusting or would they pity him.

Pft, he subconsciously shook his head. The to-be-Malfoy Lord scared? That should never be, his father had said once. As one of the highest families in the magical community, he must seem to above measly emotions. Not to be weaken by them.

'_You must be strong in the eyes of the people, so that they can look up to you'_ Lucius Malfoy had once said.

But small Draco has frowned, and then pouted. His father had picked up on that.

'_But of course you don't have to be really strong; you just have to show it. That shouldn't be too much for my little boy.'_ Lucius had then proceeded to pick up the blonde and swing him in his strong arms.

Draco smiled remembering those times. And he missed them terribly. Sure his mother still found time to talk to him and spend time with him. But what boy would not want to spend time with his father. Draco sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

What? Then he remembered. This was a rather bad habit, going off into thought in the middle of a conversation. Wait, he was doing it again.

"Erm… You said that what I said about your friends didn't affect you, but that's not true. You were crying."

Harry looked down. "Yah, I seem fond of doing that now-a-days don't I?"

Draco didn't reply.

"What I meant was it doesn't affect me in the way it usually does. Normally I would punch you in the face numerous time. And sorry for that by the way."

"So why didn't punch me then?" Draco ignored his apology.

"Because I was tired. And I was in no shape to fight." Wow, Draco thought, a Gryffindor using his brain! "And like I said, I was in a lot of pain."

Silence.

"Are you in pain now?" Draco whispered.

Harry smiled, and then whispered back, "Yes, but not much."

More silence. Then suddenly and unexpectedly, the Bixie jumped into Draco's laps, making Draco smile.

"So why do you not want to tell your … friends about your co- your situation?" Draco asked, knowing well that it was his place to ask such a question.

Harry laughed- a laugh that warmed Draco heart- for some odd reason- at the fact that Draco had paused before saying friends. "I can't tell them even if I wanted to, only Avairy can. Why? I don't know some odd contract that he won't tell me about.

"And even if I could tell them, I don't think I would. No, I know I wouldn't tell them. They would betray me almost instantly, and they wouldn't know that they were betraying me." This comment made Draco raise his brow, "They might think me crazy and inform someone, mostly likely Dumbledore, of my disposition in the hopes that I would get help and get better. Or they might actually believe me but thinking that I need help anyways would inform someone or Dumbledore. And if they do inform Dumbledore, I'd be in deep load of shit"

Draco cocked an eyebrow at this, "And them informing the old goon is bad because...? I mean, yah I dislike him but I don't see why you would dislike him. Last I checked, he's the one whose being protecting you from Voldermort. You're his golden boy.

Harry shook is head, "No that's not true. He pretends like I'm his golden boy. But he truly hates. Truly and deeply hates me. That's why he left me at my relatives. He knew the maltreatment they'd give me. In First Year, he knew about Voldermort's plan to get the Philosopher's Stone. He could have stopped it but he wanted me to try, so that I could get killed in the process. When that failed, he feigned ignorance and just waited till Second Year. Dumbledore could have gone against the basilisk but no, again he just let me go fight the basilisk. If it wasn't for Fawkes, I'd be dead. And in Fourth Year, he could use Leglimens on Moody, he knew who Moody truly was, Dumbledore knew his plan but he still let him into the school. Moody could have killed innocent students but Dumbledore didn't care, he wanted to get rid of me."

"What?" Draco was surprised; who knew the good-two-shoes had it in him, "Why would Dumbledore want the only hope for the Wizarding Community dead?"

"Because he's jealous. He's demented. He wants power, recognition and I'm taking that away from him. If I defeat Voldermort, Dumbledore would be the second most powerful wizard and who cares about the second most powerful wizard. Dumbledore likes to pull strings, he likes to get his own way but when he loses his power he lose the ability to manipulate people. There's always the option of turning to the dark side, but Dumbledore hates fear. And when he becomes a dark wizard, everyone will fear him and then he'd have to kill them and then he'd have no one to manipulate. And manipulating people his is favourite hobby."

Draco tried not to look shocked but he failed. He knew Dumbledore was crazy and senile but he had blamed that on Dumbledore's age. Really, who would expect a 100 man to stay sane? Draco gulped – not in fear- and said, "So how do you know all this?"

"Because after my 16th birthday, I discovered my innate Leglimens ability along with the Occulemency. And with my merging with Aviary, these abilities grew stronger and uncontrollable, and I took several unwanted trips into the minds of people I knew. My relative, Ron and Hermoine... Dumbledore. In their minds I found several things that I did not want or need to know. But I guess it helped me. I now know what to expect from people and what not to expect." He laughed, "Who knew how much people hate me or dislike me? Who knew that I could be so self centred? Who knew how condescending I was? So oblivious to people problem, always concentrating on mine? I used to be so selfish." The boy proceeded to bury his face in his palms, "Now I'm trying not to be so selfish, not so condescending. To notice people's problems. Trying to get people not to hate me. But I'm failing. I mean you still hate me, right?"

Harry turned his face to Draco, tears in his emerald eyes. Draco didn't know what to say, all he wanted to do was to gather up the other boy in his arms and cradle him till the end of time. All Draco could feel was the subtle warmth radiating from the Lake. He raised his hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"No I don't hate you."

Harry blinked.

"If I hated you I would never talk to you, I would never have associated myself with you, whether to piss you off or not. If I hated you, I wouldn't be here right now. I would never have tried to apologise to you."

"So we're just acquaintances?"

"Acquaintance means friend."

"So we're not friends?"

"I don't know." Draco looked away. Why was Harry asking him this?

"I'm sorry. It's just... the thing with Hermoine and Ron. I mean they think they're my friends but they're not.

"Ron only hangs around with me because he wants to impress people. He wants to show them that he's not just a Weasley. He wants to become popular and being friends with me would make him popular. He's too stupid to know this. But at times he realises how much he resents me, simply because so many people know me."

Draco tried his best not to look shocked- but he failed, miserably.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"I always thought that you were selfish. Self-centred. I always thought you thought the world revolved around you. I was wrong about that."

"I know I heard what you said to Aviary."

Draco continued on. "And you blame yourself for everything that's happened, even though it's not your fault. And –"

"You're wrong. It is my fault. If I wasn't the chosen one, my parents would not have died. If I wasn't the Chosen One, Sirius would still be alive. If I wasn't born, no one would need to die. It's my fault that Voldermort is-"

"Potter, please, if you want to be pessimistic at least be a little pragmatic. If you weren't alive, most likely your parents and Sirius Black would be dead by now. For crying out loud they were in the Order Of the Phoenix. If you weren't alive, a whole load more people would be dead. If you weren't alive, England would be ruled by an insane hypocrite. Yes there are down sides to you been alive, same thing for everyone. But there are more good sides than bad. You have to look on the bright side of things." Again he mentally punched himself for being so sentimental.

Harry stared at him with those beryl eyes.

Draco made the mistake of looking at them.

Oh fuck, he whispered mentally. Those eyes were awesome. Endless pits filled with the emerald flames of death. Yet so alive. So beautiful. How could he not have noticed those eyes before? Merlin, if he had, he was sure Harry Potter would not be a virgin by now.

"Draco. Why are you staring at me like that? It's unnerving."

Oh curses, Draco turned his eyes to look at the lake. He felt his cheeks heat up. "Nothing."

"Okay. Do you really think that? That it's because of me that people aren't dying that much."

Draco frowned. Good think Blaise was more clueless than Harry.

"Yes Potter. You were the one whom the killing curse rebounded off. You were the one who weakened Voldermort. Weakened him so that some of us could have normal lives."

"It wasn't me."

"What?"

"It was my mother. Lily. When she sacrificed her life for mine, she unwittingly cast an ancient protection spell. Voldermort cannot, at least could not, touch me until I'm 17."

Who thought the muggle born was capable of performing blood spells, especially protection blood spells. It was impossible to have cast the spell unwittingly as ancient spells required runes and pre-incantations, the witch would have known Voldermort was coming for her son and would have prepared the spell. Draco smiled, she was actually smart. Lily Potter had known that her family could not evade the Dark Lord- even though he was insane he was still the Dark Lord- and so she had protected her son whom she knew would be the hope of the British Wizard Community.

"But the protection has failed. When Voldermort used my blood to bring himself back, he bypassed the protection."

Draco would have cuffed Potter over the head, but he didn't. "It hasn't failed. Blood spells are very specific. Even if Voldermort was your twin brother and had the same blood as you did, the protection against him would still work. It's just weakened; it's slower now that's all."

Inside Draco was laughing. How could the Dark Lord be so naive? How could Tom Riddle call himself the Dark Lord when he obviously didn't know the basics of casting blood spells?

"Oh."

xOx

Blaise drew his hand softly along Demyx's warm, warm fur. He looked down at the Bixie. The orange red fur suddenly brought the scowling face of one certain other red head to his mind. He groaned. Maybe Pansy and Theo were right, maybe he was too infatuated with the boy.

Besides, he shouldn't even be infatuated with the youngest Weasley boy. Blaise was never interested in anything he couldn't get, and Blaise was almost sure that the boy was as straight as an oak tree. But weren't oak trees normally crooked anyways. Then Blaise smiled as he realised what he had just thought. Ron Weasley as straight as an oak and as big as an oak tree.

"Father please, stop thinking in third person and stop think about my Mother like that. It's rather disgusting, he's so insipid."

Blaise quelled a laugh. Damn the Bixie's telepathy. "Don't about you mother that way. I'll tell him."

"Whatever," replied Demyx, "Father, shut up I'm trying to concentrate.

Blaise shook his head. Obviously Demyx was taking after him. It was true the Bixie had to concentrate. In front of Demyx floated a fireball. A fireball that when dropped, which would happen if Demyx lost his concentration, would incinerate Blaise's bed. And we wouldn't want that now do we? Blaise thought. Hmm. Blaise looked around. Where was Draco.

xXx

"So what should we name him?" Draco said breaking the silence that had enveloped the two boys.

"Hmmm?"

"What should we name him? You know, the Bixie that we hatched today?"

"Oh. I don't know. Jack?"

"Are you joking? It's so plain."

"Okay then? What do you have in mind?"

Okay, now faced with the question, Draco suddenly realised that he had no name to give to the Bixie.

"Er..."

Harry laughed silently, "so you don't even have a name for him?"

Draco raised his chin, "Yah I do. It's..."

"Oh for crying out loud. My name is Rima. You two are so incoherent. Didn't you listen to the physic voice in your mind?" said a random voice.

Draco looked up at Harry's hair. The Bixie was awake and staring, more like glaring, at Draco. I t was pretty obvious the voice had come from him.

Draco's eyes widened, "He talks?" he said in amazement and puzzlement

"Yes he does. Did you listen at all in the Care for Magical Creatures class."

"No. Why bother."

"So why did you take it in the first place."

"Because... I don't know?" he really didn't know.

Then something suddenly clicked in Draco mind. He and Harry were getting along and they were talking like friends. Maybe, just a maybe, when the whole Voldermort and Rayn thing had blown over, maybe Draco and Harry could be friends. Draco sure as hell hoped so.

Harry brought out his wand and cast a tempus.

"Crap. I need to go. Get some sleep. We have Potions tomorrow morning. Snape will crucify me if I fall asleep in his class."

Draco nodded. He didn't have to sleep. He could stay a whole 3 days without sleep and he would still look hot.

"Goodbye Malfoy." Then Harry's eyes glowed. "And hello Malfoy."

"Hello Aviary. I was meaning to ask-"

Aviary rolled his eyes, "Hello Rima"

"Hello great one."

"You two know each other."

"All magical creatures know who Faerie are."

"Oh okay. So anyways, I was meaning to ask-" again Draco was interrupted.

"Sorry, Malfoy. But I gotta go. Hermione's waiting up for me. She wants to ask me something."

And with that the faerie turned around and walked away.

* * *

Woo wee , finally finished Chapter Five. Yea. And it's the end of January nort Febuary. Go me. And it's longer than most of my chapters. Yah, guess you I'm introducing next chapter. He's the main antagonist of my fiction. Pulling the strings is what he does best. And Avairy hates him with a passion. Woo. Please review, please i beg thee. I'd really appreciate it if you did. Whether good or bad, I don't care, just review please.Oh I know. If I don't get more than my usual amount of review, 10. I won't updated until the end of March. So please, cause I wanna update sooner but you guys don't review that much. 


	6. Everybody Looks Serious

I told y'all to give me ten reviews, you only gave me five, and I am very disappointed, very. But to those who reviewed I thank you all very much.

Suki53: Ron dislikes Harry but he's too stupid to know. He doesn't really know why he's friends with Harry. Harry isn't best friends with Ron but he's still friends with him. I haven't said anything for Hermione as of yet, I'm planning to keep her as a true friend of Harry's. Nice suggestion about why she hangs out with Harry, you really have awesome ideas, you should write stories of your own. Yah Anti-Dumbledore.

Life In Heaven: You don't have to worry, my grammar, spelling have gotten better. And I'll make sure I double check it this time around. Dumbledore is the bad guy cause I want him to be, but don't worry the main antagonist is on his way. Do you mean I need someone to befriend Harry? I'll look into it. Why don't you like Hermione?

Onto the story itself. Sorry but I think there'll be a lot of turning and looking in this chapter, along with movement of the eyebrows, after all the eyes have it all…

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"Wake up Draco." A voice pierced through the fog in Draco's head.

Draco turned away from the voice. "Draco! Up! Now!" the owner of the voice drew back Draco's enchanted curtains. Draco groaned, groped upwards towards his pillow, found one and placed it on his face. "Go away, Blaise." There was an audible sigh, and then the pillow was lifted off Draco's face.

"Up, sunshine. The day awaits us. And I need to ask you things before we go to the Hall."

"I'm trying to sleep here, you retard. In case you didn't notice I got in late last night."

"And whose fault is that? Surely not mine."

"Of course it's your fault. You could have stopped me from going off with P-"

"P- who? Whose 'P-'. Not someone I know is it?"

"No," replied Draco stuffing his face full of pillow.

"Dray, have you been having sex again? You know you're not allowed to have sex in your current state."

Draco removed his face from the nice texture of the pillow and glared at Blaise, "Can you stop reminding me of that. And I've told countless times, I am in no 'state'. I am normal meaning I can have sex with whomever I want and whenever I want." Draco swung his legs casually over the bad, placing his feet into his warm black bathroom slipper. He stood up, smoothing down his bed hair as he made his way into his private bathroom. The richest, and smartest of the Slytherins were supplied with their own private bathroom, all they had to do was tell Dumbledore that they weren't going to join the Dark Lord. The dumb old coot.

"Whatever Draco. Just tell me this person who you had sex with wasn't a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws are acceptable, at least the good looking rich ones anyway."

Draco turned around and childishly stuck his tongue out at Blaise from behind the bathroom, before returning to removing his clothing.

"Draco! Tell me it wasn't a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff!"

"I didn't have sex yesterday."

Blaise rushed into the bathroom. Draco was fully undressed but Blaise didn't care- he'd seen Draco naked form many times before, he was attractive but Blaise wasn't into pale skinned swimmers. Draco didn't mind either, he was happy showing off his body to people.

"So it was a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. It wasn't that Weasley was it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the Italian boy. "Blaise really leave now. I don't want to see you fantasizing about that Weasel, it's disgusting."

Suddenly a red -orange fur ball popped up from behind Blaise's shoulder. "Thank you uncle. Count yourself lucky, I had to keep up with his disgusting thoughts yesterday- I couldn't stop my Leglimens"

"And that is...?"

"Demyx. Yah that reminds, where's your Bixie. Have you two actually named her- you and I mean."

Draco stepped into the shower cubicle. "His name is Rima; he's with Ha-Potter." Draco gulped hoping Blaise didn't notice the slip up.

Of course Blaise being Blaise noticed it. But because of who he was, he decided to act like he didn't notice, "When did you two talk, I didn't see you together."

"Yesterday. That's why I was late."

"Oh. Well I gotta go, you better be in the Great Hall before Crabbe or Goyle get their. I don't want their drooling face next to me." Blaise said walking out and closing the door.

"You're just scared I'll get traumatised by their blank minds. I already told you, I have control of my Leglimens." Draco heard Demyx say.

"Hmm." He could almost hear Blaise nod and look away.

Draco sighed and leaned back against the shower wall. He closed his eyes and let the sound and feeling of falling water send him off to another world. In this world, Lucius wasn't in Azkaban prison for life, in this world Lucius was still a caring, loving father and Narcissa was still sane. In this world there was no higher-than-thou mentality, in this world Draco and Harry were friends. In this world there was no Voldermort, no Dumbledore. Just pure bliss. But Draco, having common sense, knew this world would never exist. Even in a parallel universe, prejudice would always be there to tear at your heart.

Half an hour later Draco turned off the shower, grabbed a towel from the top of the doorway, tied it around his slim waist and walked out.

oOo

In the Gryffindor dormitory, a half naked Harry Potter walked out of the dormitory showers. He was followed closely by another half naked boy, Ron Weasley. It was around 8 am but there was no one in the dormitories. Why, Harry didn't know. Though he swore he saw Neville still asleep when he'd gone for a shower, and no one had come in to the showers apart from Ron. Harry walked over to his bed, on which lay his clothing. He picked up his bowers and wore them underneath the towel. He then removed the towel and pulled on his trousers. Then Ron spoke.

"Harry?"

Harry turned while putting on his shirt, "Yes, Ron?"

"Just wondering and not trying to piss you off or anything, but where were you last night? You kinda disappeared before dinner." Ron wore his trousers

"I was talking to Hagrid and I forgot the time. Why?" Harry smiled.

"Well it's just that you've been disappearing at night for quite a while. It just that…" he trailed off, biting his bottom lip.

Harry noticed, "It's ok to say whatever you want to say. I won't get annoyed."

Ron nodded and opened his mouth when Neville came in, fully dressed, scowling and saying something about Padma Patil, and about every word was punctuated by him shaking his head and "fucking". Harry was once more surprised: Neville didn't usually talk like this. He stopped when he noticed that Ron and Harry were staring at him. He blushed, muttered a sorry, ran over to his bed, grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Harry raised an eyebrow and stared at the door, waiting fro someone to come in and surprise him again. Then Ron coughed causing Harry to turn back to him.

"Like I was saying. It's just that Hermione's really worried about you… well so am I but…" Ron looked down.

Harry laughed inwardly, put on his robes and picked up his sling bag from the side of the bed.

"Well, why do you disappear?" Ron continued after summoning some courage, "where do you disappear off to? It's really worrying and all."

Harry procured his wand and muttered an insulation charm upon himself, and then he looked up at Ron. "I'm sorry I have you guys worrying about me. It's just that I need sometime to myself nowadays. To clear my head. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Yah. I guess I can. But like you have to tell Hermione whenever you're going off, 'cause she gets really worried and starts nagging me. But, hey, you're talking now." Ron pulled at something on his sleeve.

Harry scowled and opened his mouth to say 'well I told her yesterday, didn't I?" but instead said: "yah, I'll try."

Ron nodded. Then both boys stood there, Ron still pulling at his sleeve and Harry looking at his shoes with unwarranted fascination. Then he remembered something for he suddenly lifted his and gave a little gasp. Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"What?" he asked as Harry started searching for something on his bed.

"Have you seen Rima anywhere?" Harry replied as he threw aside his blanket and lifted his red pillow.

"Rima?" Ron strode over.

"Oh yah haven't told you, have I? We named him yesterday."

After a long hesitation, Ron replied, saying that no, he hadn't seen Harry's Bixie. He was puzzled. Harry said we, which meant that Malfoy had also named the Bixie. But Harry wasn't anywhere near Malfoy after the CMC (Care for Magical Creatures), because Harry had stayed with Hermione and Ron. But then he'd left last night. He could have been with Malfoy. Ron's eyes widened when he worked this out. Then he emitted a squeak when he remembered that Harry had been calling Malfoy by his first name yesterday and that Malfoy had put his hand on Harry's head, who didn't seem to mind at all. What did this all mean, he thought.

Harry heard Ron's squeak, but thought that it was Rima, turned and called out again, "Rima!"

He got no reply and he groaned and turned around, searching once more the area around his bed. Oh Draco was going to kill him. Oh wait Draco! Draco must have him. After all the Bixie could fly. So he stopped searching and turned, again to Ron.

"Oh wait, he might be with Malfoy." Harry said to Ron, who immediately looked surprised and confounded. "Well, off with us," Harry said as he got up from his bed, "Herms is waiting for us downstairs." He started walking out towards the door, dragging his bag behind him.

Harry raised his wand, "_Patefacio_" he said to the door, waving his wand. The door swung open. He could have used the spell without his wand but he didn't want Ron asking where he'd learnt wandless magic or something of the sorts. Halfway down the stairs, Harry grew tired of dragging his bag and so used a levitation charm on it and set it following him, hanging about his head.

Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded impatiently, foot tapping. When she saw Harry and Ron, she sighed in exasperation and started forwards.

"About time you got here," she said.

"Sorry," Ron said, "Harry was searching for-"

he was cut short when Harry squealed, "Rima" and ran towards Hermione. Ron furrowed his brow, where was Harry's Bixie? He couldn't see it.

Harry stopped in front of Hermione; put his arm forwards and said, "in my hand, now."

Hermione took on a confused expression and Ron walked over to her.

"Who's he talking to?"

"Rima," Hermione replied, "but he was meant to be camouflaged and almost invisible. I'm puzzled to how Harry noticed him," Ron half expected her to start stroking her chin.

"And what were you doing down here with Rima?"

"Oh, we were just talking. About stuff. He came down here, saying that you two were in the showers. And that was about an hour ago"

"Yah. Harry and I were kinda talking, and then he started looking for Rima."

Harry had moved to a corner of the room and could be seen talking to the dark bundle in his hand. He was shaking his finger at the Bixie, which looked forlorn, and reprimanding it for going off without telling him. Then Harry sighed and apologised for telling Rima off. Rima looked up and apologised for going off, then he jumped to Harry's shoulder. Harry raised his wand, conjured chocolate which he gave to the Bixie.

Hermione and Ron walked over, just in time to see Rima jumping up and down and thanking Harry for the chocolate. Then Hermione noticed the bag floating behind Harry.

"Harry, please stop levitating your bag," she said.

Harry turned his head towards her, "why?"

"It's a tad distracting. Sides you should stop using magic in such a way."

"But-" Harry began.

"No buts."

Harry sighed and grabbed his bag, which instantly dropped.

"Well then, off we go," Hermione said.

"Down the yellow brick road," finished Harry, a smile had appeared on his lips.

Ron and Hermione looked at, bemused. Rima just kept on nibbled at the relatively huge bar of chocolate in his claws.

"Okay, Harry. It's a good thing that you're talking now, but seriously you're sounding a bit like Luna Lovegood." Ron stated.

"Is that bad?" the smile was gone from Harry's face and he looked at Ron with relaxed eyebrows. Rima stopped nibbling and looked up Harry.

Ron, being the ignorant boy he was, didn't notice Harry's reaction to his statement and was about to say something when Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth. Rima looked at Ron, fur turned from it's usual dark colour to an icy blue, very close to white. The chocolate in his claws began to freeze, icy tendrils forming over it.

"I don't think that's what he meant Harry," Hermione glared at Ron.

Harry shook his head and whispered a sorry and started to walk away. Then he said "Rima? What happened to your chocolate?"

There was a squeak and a "No! My chocolate. I accidentally froze it over."

Hermione sighed, shook her head and released Ron's mouth.

"Ron, you inconsiderate twit."

"What? What did I do?"

"Luna's our friend now. You know how Harry is with his friends. You can't go calling any of his friends crazy, you can't even insinuate it"

"But I'm like his best friend."

Hermione shook her head again.

Ron frowned, "well…" he searched for something to prove that he and Harry were still close as best friends were meant to be. "Well, I know that he and Malfoy were talking yesterday night."

"I know that too, Ron. He told me yesterday, along with other things."

"What! He told you? He didn't tell me. Well not directly, I had to figure it out myself."

Hermione began to walk away, "I have to go Ronald. I have to apologise to Harry for your behaviour and-"

"I can do that myself, thank you," Ron interrupted her.

Hermione turned, "I would advise against that, Ron. You don't wanna make things worse." She walked out of the common room.

Ron bit his bottom lip, and wondered why he'd been born so oblivious. Then he remembered Demyx and decided to go get him/her.

oOo

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince and Hogwarts sex god, one of the sex gods that is, sat twiddling his fingers in annoyance, watching the doors to the Great Hall. He was waiting for Harry Potter, who was another of the sex gods. He looked up at the staff table where Dumbledore sat forwards in his makeshift throne; he too was waiting for Harry Potter. And from what Harry had told Draco the night before, that denoted something bad. Then the doors to the Hall blew open and Harry walked in, pocketing his wand. The Hall fell silent. He had obviously opened the doors via magic. Draco furrowed his brow- something about the way Harry walked made him worried.

Professor McGonagall stood up and began to say that there was no need to use magic to open the doors but she stopped and sat down when Harry glared at her, murder in his eyes. Draco smiled; he'd never seen Harry that angry before. Neither had he seen any student silence a teacher with their looks, and he'd never ever seen McGonagall intimidated before, excluding the incident with Umbridge. Harry then started to walk to the Gryffindor table when Granger ran in to the Hall. She stopped as she noticed the lack of noise. She looked around and gave a start when she realised that everyone was staring at her. Pitiful Gryffindors, Draco thought shaking his head. Granger walked quickly to Harry, who was about to take his seat at the end of the table, away from most people. She held onto his arm and whispered something into his ear; she had to stand on her tip toes. Draco found himself wishing for one of those extendable ears that everyone talked about. Harry shook his head (Draco then noticed Rima on his shoulder, eating what seemed to be a bar of chocolate) and said something; he'd lost his angry look. He must be apologising, Draco thought. Granger shook her head; '_no it's fine'_, Draco interpreted. Harry nodded, '_Ok_'. Granger tilted her head and said some more words, '_you're angry.' _Harry shook his head. Then Granger did something that shocked Draco, she turned her head towards him, looked at him while saying something. What the hell? Harry smiled and shook his head and said something. Granger nodded and sat down, followed by Harry. Draco was very good at reading people, as shown, but Granger's last action left him baffled. What had she said?

Draco looked away and the Hall was filled with nose again.

"Why did Granger look at you?" Draco could practically hear the list of Blaise's head.

"I don't know," Draco looked down at his plate, filled with food. He suddenly didn't have the desire to eat. He pushed the plate away.

Draco looked at Harry, who had begun to pile food onto his plate, a lot of food. Something was different about him today. Oh yes, he was talking more and he'd been angry. That was it; he was showing emotion, at least emotions other than sadness and the like. Draco looked down at the table.

"Draco," said Blaise

Draco looked up.

"Your Bixie's headed over here, it's got something in his hand. And for some reason Dumbledore's glaring at it."

"Father, it called either a claw or paw, chooses one. Do not call our paws hands. And his name is Rima. And where's Father," Demyx was speaking, with a slightly more annoyed tone.

Draco looked up to see Rima flying slowly towards the Slytherin table. Draco turned his head and saw Dumbledore staring intently at the Bixie. Draco motioned for the Bixie to be faster, he didn't trust Dumbledore, not that he ever did. Rima sped up.

"Why would I know?" said Blaise to Demyx.

"Well I thought you would since you al-"

"Shut it, Demyx."

By this time Rima had reached the Slytherin table. Draco lifted his hand and the Bixie dropped onto it. Draco reached for the thing in Rima's paw, and then brought Rima forwards to his face. He kissed Rima's head and in response Rima pulled at Draco's hair. Draco raised his hand, allowing Rima to step onto his head.

"Hey Rima," said Demyx.

"Hello Demyx. Hello Naire."

"Hmm?" Draco said turning his head. Floating towards Draco was a fairly small Bixie of light brown colouring. It was Granger and Theodore's.

"Hello Rima," this voice came from Naire, Theodore's Bixie.

"Hello Rima," said another voice, this one unfamiliar.

Draco turned his head to his left. Upon Pansy's head sat a black Bixie. It had a white circle around its right eye.

"Hello Libus."

"Right…" Draco looked at the thing in his hand; it was a folded piece of paper. From Harry, thought Draco. He unfolded the paper. On the paper, in an elegant handwriting were the words: "_I need to talk to you. H.G._"

"What H.G. isn't that Granger? What does Granger want from you?" Blaise gasped in shock horror, "it wasn't her you were with yesterday, was she Draco? It wasn't her who had sex with, was it Draco? 'Cause it was Theo is going to be sore pissed."

"No it wasn't. And I didn't have sex with anyone yesterday, or the day before that. Or in the past 4 months to be exact, okay. And, before you ask, I don't know why she wants to talk to me."

Blaise glared at Draco than returned to eating his food. Draco glanced over at Granger, who happened to be looking at him at the exact same time. She nodded her head, looked at Harry, looked back at Draco, nodded again and began to eat. At that moment Dumbledore stood up from his seat with a great movement which moved the table and upturned his plate and goblet. Dumbledore looked down, got out his wand, waved it around the table and the mess instantly vanished. He put his wand back into his robes and clapped, the sound was made louder by magic. Everybody stopped eating and looked up.

"As you may have noticed," he said, his voice was carried around the room by magic, enabling everyone to hear him, "you've only had cover teachers for your Defence Against the Dark Arts," the hall filled with mumblings which died when Dumbledore clapped once more, " this is because I haven't found any teachers who qualify sufficiently for the job," Draco looked at Severus, he sat in his chair, face stoic but his hands were clasped tightly together, Draco knew that wasn't nervousness but anger.

"But now I think I have," Dumbledore finished sweeping his arm widely towards the massive doors of the Great Hall. The doors swung open, aided by magic. There was clamouring in the Hall as students stood up on their tables, ran or did something else, as they tried to see who stood at the door. Draco too stood, but instead of standing upon his table in an un-Slytherin and un-Malfoy manner he walked slowly towards the doors, pushing his way through the crowd. Soon, after some shoving and swearing and threats Draco found himself at the front of the crowd, scrutinizing the man that stood at the doors.

"Sorry I'm late," the man said, pushing up his glasses and starting forward, " I got held back to clear up some things."

The man moved forwards quickly, feet not seeming to touch the ground. No, wait, his feet didn't touch the ground. He was levitating! As the man passed Draco, he turned and smiled at Draco causing shivers to run through him. He'd seen this man before. But where, he couldn't quite remember.

"Students," Dumbledore said gesturing to the man who was now at his side, "this is Professor Yarna and he will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. But that's not all," he said melodramtically, "a new student is also going to join us. Right now!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Did someone put some potion into the old man's goblet?

"And there he is right now!"

Draco turned his attention back to the doors.

"He's already been sorted, into Slytherin." Dumbledore said, not that anybody was listening.

A boy stood in the middle of the doorway, arms crossed with a smirk on his lips. He had Blaise's lightly tanned skin, but he didn't look to be from Italy. For one his hair was shiny and black like Blaise's, it was black but, a dry black with a dusting of chocolate brown. The boy's hair reminded Draco of Harry's: it was messy and untidy but unlike Harry's it looked to be an organised mess. The boy moved forwards, uncrossing his arms. He ran one hand through his hair and used the other to right his sling bag, as it seemed to be falling off the boy's small shoulders. The boy wasn't as tall as Draco, but he was taller than most, and he certainly was better looking than most. His long hair had been styled, even though messy, to frame his face making it seem long and narrow. He possesed a strong jawline and his chin was prominent and straight; no unattractive bumps or dips. Then Draco saw the boy's back as he moved along.

"This," Dumbledore said when the boy reached the Staff table, " is Lumien Anberlin. He is a transfer from Drumstrang," gasps and whispers ran through the students. "I expect you all to welcome him, especially those of his house and to treat him like a Hogwarts student, for that is what he is now.

"But now since the introductions are over, you can all go to your classes." Dumbledore motioned towards the new boy and called Severus forwards.

The students began to file out hesitantly, wondering why Dumbledore was letting them go so early and why the boy had come to Hogwarts considering all the talk, why he'd come from Drumstrang to Hogwarts, considering that Drumstrang was safe from Death Eaters; and of course if the new boy, hailing from Drumstang, was a dark wizard.

An arm pulled on Draco sleeve. He turned.

"We have DADA first thing you know, don't be late. We don't know what that guy is like," it was Blaise.

"Well, Granger has the same lesson as me, so I doubt she'll keep me over time and sides, we have extra time since the old coot made us leave early."

"Whatever Draco, just come early ok. I really don't want to sit next...?" Blaise frowned and looked up, as though trying to remember something, "who did I sit next to last time?"

Draco shook his head, "it was Goyle. But, like I said don't worry, I'll be there."

Blaise nodded, turned and walked away. Draco watched him go then turned to the Gryffindor table. Granger wasn't there. Draco tilted his head, where was she, he thought. Then someone tapped him on his shoulder. He spun quickly around.

"Oh it's only you."

"Well, yah. Were you expecting someone different?"

Draco glared at Granger, "What do you want?" he asked with an impatient tone in his voice, he looked away from her.

Granger smiled, "Can you stop being spiteful, it's kinda annoying."

"What do you want?" he asked as if he hadn't heard anything Granger had said.

"You're hopeless," she said. Draco half expected her to throw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "I wonder how Harry manages to talk to you, even stand you."

Draco looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow, "And what makes you think we talk. Has it occurred to you that Po-"

"Well what else could you do apart from talk?" Granger looked defiantly in Draco's eyes. Then she blushed madly and covered her face with her hands, muttering to herself, "Oh my God, I can't believe I just thought that."

It took Draco less than a moment to figure out what she'd thought, after all she was a Gryffindor, and when he did, he turned away so that Granger wouldn't see his blush. When Draco regained his composure, he turned.

"I don't have time for this Granger. In case you didn't notice we have a new teacher. I really don't want to make a bad impression."

"Malfoy, I'm not in anyway stupid, and you know that, so please don't pretend like you don't. Now, I came to tell you that I know everything."

Draco tried not to respond to what Granger had said; he tried to maintain his cold, haughty disposition.

"Don't try to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," Granger said, studying his face closely, "Harry told me everything."

Draco looked at her coldly, "And what might this 'everything' be?" he asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," she replied, sighing, "especially not while _he's_ here." She motioned towards Dumbledore.

"Is that it? You held me back to tell me that you knew about Potter?" he crossed his arms.

"And your involvement. How you're helping him," she sighed again, brushed back her hair with her hand and looked away. "Of all people, it just had to be you, didn't it?"

Draco leaned back, "And what's that meant to mean?"

"That you're a stupid, selfish, insensitive prat. You've hurt him so many times without knowing, and you're not even that close."

"What?"

Granger shook her head, "Harry once told me that only those close to him can hurt him. And you... well you're certainly not that close to him."

"Shows how much you know," he huffed.

Granger chose to ignore the comment, "Look, I know that you want to help him. I don't why, maybe for some twisted reason of your own. I hope it's not for... anyways. I don't him hurt. I don't want him anymore broken than he is now. Harry is fragile, always was. You know that now," Draco lifted and eyebrow, "And right now," Granger sighed, "He's even more fragile. And I can't help him, only you can."

"Way to state the obvious Granger."

"Shut up," was the retort. "You're meant to help him. You will do just that Draco Malfoy, or, so help me God, I will hunt you down and, oh - what I'll do to you will make what Voldermort does look like a kiss on the cheek. Do you understand?"

Draco looked at her callously. He didn't know why but he believed her. She looked like the sort of woman who kept to her word. And with all the reading she did, who knew what kind of spells she had tucked away in her brain. But he was determined not to show that he believed her.

"Good," she said, studying his face once more.

When Draco furrowed his brow, wondering how she'd known that he believed her, Granger said, "don't worry, Malfoy. Your facade's good. They just don't work with me anymore. I can read everyone like a book." And with that Granger moved past him and walked away, clutching the strap of her bag tightly.

Draco didn't know what to make of Granger. She didn't act like a Mudblood, not that Draco knew what Mudbloods acted like. He placed his fingers on his forehead and sighed. 6th year was going to be a hard one. He put his hands into his pocket and turned to walk out of the Hall.

"Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stopped and turned to see Dumbledore walking towards him, Snape and the new student trailing after him.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. I would like you to oversee Mr Anberlin's first day at Hogwarts. He has chosen the same classes as you and therefore has the same timetable." Draco nodded. "I expect no complaints from Mr Anberlin, Mr Malfoy." Draco nodded again. "I'm glad you understand Mr Malfoy, and I''m sure you know the consequences if you do not comply to my wishes." Draco raised an eyebrow to this. Then Dumbledore nodded, turned around to the new student, said a few words, nodded to Severus then walked away.

The new student listed his head and looked at Draco. Draco walked forwards, held out his hand and said, "Draco Malfoy."

The boy smiled, let go of his bag and shook Draco's hand, "You already know my name."

Draco nodded and released the other boy's hand.

"What's up his?" the boy said, motioned at Dumbledore's shrinking figure.

Draco fought against a smile and shrugged. The boy cocked an eyebrow.

"You know you can call me Lumien now."

Despite his father's training, Draco couldn't control his facial muscles as he furrowed his brow, showing suprise and puzzlement.

Lumien laughed, "I'm not reading your mind. People are very predictable, that's all."

Draco didn't know which one was better: the new boy not being able to read minds, or him being classed as predictable. He'd always thought himself as unpredictable, wild.

"I meant that in a nice way."

Draco nodded, "Off to DADA now."

"Oh. We have that new teacher, right? Mr Yarna?"

Draco nodded again, turned round again and walked out of the hall.

"This school seems boring. Every one here's so predictable. Now where's that Harry Potter?" Lumien Anberlin frowned and started after Draco.

* * *

That's that for you. Sorry for the late update. I've had a lot to do. The next chapter should be up faster, cause now I have my own laptop.  
Review please!


End file.
